What Dreams May Come pt 2
by Ann Murry
Summary: The hospital is almost complete, Doc's dream is slowly being realized but will a mystery put a stop to it!
1. Chapter 1

Festus smirked after Robert tried for the third time to drive an iron screw into the new frame of the room they were working on.

"Here, son," Festus said taking the driver from him. "Yer gonna strip it if ya do it again!"

Robert smiled as he took a step back and watched his father expertly drive it into the wood before turning back to him.

"I'll tell ya what," Festus said squinting his right eye. "I'll leave the doctoring ta you if you leave the buildin ta me."

"Sounds like a fair trade to me, Pa," Robert replied watching his father work.

"Anyone hungry?" Kitty said walking though the frame work with a picnic basket. "Abelia sent lunch!"

"Golly Bill, Miss Kitty," Festus said taking the basket. "You shore came at the right time!"

"Yes, thank you Kitty," Robert said looking at his father. "You saved me from another lesson on how to drive in a screw!"

Kitty laughed as Doc walked in and looked around.

"Well," he said with a smile. "This is coming along nicely, isn't it?"

"I think so," Robert said looking around. "You know Doc, we could use this room as our office while we're at the hospital."

"It's certainly big enough," Doc said looking around. "I still can't believe we're only months away from getting this hospital open!"

"Yes," Robert said wearily. "It's been a project. But now, we have to think about staffing it."

"Well," Doc said with a nod. "Between you and I and Newly, we've got the doctors covered. But nurses are definitely going to be needed."

"What about us, Doc," Kitty said joining the conversation. "Abelia and I already talked about helping out after the baby comes."

"And Sally also expressed a desire to help as well," Robert said with a smile.

Doc nodded as he tugged at his ear. "Well, it looks like we've got all our basis covered, don't we?"

(Jail)

Matt opened up that day's mail as Newly walked in to deliver the telegraph's.

"Thanks, Newly," Matt said as the deputy nodded. "You know, you don't have to babysit me."

"Who said, I was," Newly replied with a sideways grin.

"I've been around Doc and Kitty long enough to know, they asked you to keep an eye on me," Matt said with a frustrated sigh as Newly only returned a sheepish grin.

"Marshal!"

Matt looked up as Louie came rushing though the door of the jail looking more disheveled than normal.

"Louie," Matt said putting down the mail. "What's wrong?"

"There's a dead man behind the livery!"

Newly and Matt quickly glanced at one another before Matt stood but and grabbed his hat.

"Well," Matt said following the town drunk out the door with Newly right behind him. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Louie replied nervously. "I've never seen him before!"

Matt and Newly followed Louie behind the livery but stopped dead in their tracks when they seen how the body had been placed.

"Newly," Matt said looking at the deputy. "I think you better go get Doc!"

Kitty smiled when Festus helped himself to the last piece of Abelia's apple pie.

"I certainly hope your full," Doc said as the hill man grinned.

"I only eat what a body needs ta live," Festus replied as Doc scoffed.

"Maybe five bodies," Doc joked as he looked at Robert.

Robert grinned as he picked at his food but the older physician noticed.

"Not hungry?" Doc asked as Robert shook his head. "You take your medicine yet today?"

"Yes," Robert replied evenly. "But, I may have to increase the dosage again."

Doc nodded as he swiped his mustache. "Come see me later and after I've had a look at you, we'll discuss it."

"I'm alright," Robert said with a smirk. "You know, physician heal thyself."

"Well," Doc replied sternly. "Even we can use a second opinion once in awhile."

"Doc!" Newly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here, Newly!" Doc said as the deputy came to the door.

"Marshal needs you at the livery," Newly said as all eyes turned to him. "There's been a murder!"

"I didn't hear no gun shot, Newly," Festus said getting to his feet.

"That's because he wasn't shot!" Newly explained as they all started outside.

"Then what killed him?" Robert asked following Doc across Dodge's gravel street.

"Well," Newly said shaking his head. "I think you should see it for yourself!"

Doc shrugged his shoulders as Robert looked at him. They rounded the corner together and just like Matt, stopped dead in their tracks when they seen the body.

Naked from the waist up, the man lay on his back with his torso splayed wide open.

"My god," Doc said kneeling next to the body.

"It almost looks...surgical," Robert said meeting Doc's eyes.

"Yes," Doc said pointing out where the incision started. "It's to clean to be just someone going around slashing a man."

Robert knelt down and opened the chest cavity and gasped. "Doc, look at this," he said as the older man looked inside.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

Robert and Doc looked at each other before the younger physician looked at Matt. "His heart is gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Matt watched with Doc as Percy Crump took away the body.

"Who could do such a thing?" Doc said tugging at his ear as Matt clinched his jaw.

"Well," Matt said curtly. "Whoever it was is going to pay for it!"

Doc nodded as Robert approached them. "We didn't find any weapon Marshal and the man didn't have any identification either. I can only estimate the time of death to be around three this morning."

Matt nodded. "I'll have to ask around and see if anyone knows where he came from, in the meantime, besides you two and Newly, who else in town would have that type of skill?"

Doc shook his head as Robert shrugged his shoulders. "No one I know of, Matt," Doc replied as Robert agreed.

"Alright," Matt said quietly. "Then I have to ask you both where you were last night?"

"I was at the Long Branch till ten," Doc replied. "Sam seen me leave. Afterward, I went to bed."

"I was at home," Robert said with a nod. "I checked on Abelia about the same time and then I went to bed."

"I figured," Matt said with a wan smile. "But I had to ask."

Festus headed over to the jail with Newly while Matt took care of things where the body had been found.

"That shore was a sorry thing ta see," Festus said shaking his head as Newly agreed.

Sally glanced in Abelia's direction as she sighed again while working on some needle point.

"Something wrong?" Sally asked with a slight smirk.

"Just bored, I guess," Abelia said as Kitty came to her screened front door. "C'mon in Kitty."

"Brought back your basket," Kitty said putting it on the kitchen table.

"How's things in town?" Abelia asked eager for any news.

"A little eventful," Kitty said taking a seat across from her friend and Sally.

"Really," Abelia asked sitting up a little straighter. "What happened?"

"Everyone is alright, aren't they?" Sally asked concerned.

"Yes," Kitty said with a nod. "It was a murder but I don't know who. I left once Newly came to get Doc, Festus and Robert."

"Oh, that's awful," Sally said shaking her head as Abelia agreed.

Getting to her feet as seven month's pregnant, wasn't an easy task as Kitty watched Abelia stretched her back slowly before she headed into the kitchen.

"I just made some fresh lemonade, Kitty," she said picking up a glass. "Can I get you some?"

"No, thank you," Kitty said standing up. "I've got to get over to Ma's and pick up Matthew and then head home to start supper."

Abelia smiled as she rubbed her ever growing stomach. "I'll be glad when this one gets here," she said with a sigh. "I can't remember ever being this uncomfortable with any of the other children, not even the twins."

"It's not much longer," Kitty said wistfully. "Just be happy, you've got another chance."

"I am, believe me," Abelia said with a smile. "And, I'm not taking any chances with this one."

"I don't blame you one bit," Kitty said nodding her head.

Matt shut the door behind him after he stepped into the jail and headed to his desk to make out a report about the murder.

"Festus, I want you and Newly to ask around at the Long Branch and the Bulls Head to see if anyone knew that man or saw him last night."

"Sure thang, Matthew," Festus said watching the Marshal take out paper and a pencil.

"Oh and I don't want you to mention to anyone how the body was found or what was missing from the body," Matt said sternly. "Finding the killer may hinge on those facts alone."

"I understand," Newly said as Festus nodded before walking out the door.

Robert followed Doc up to his office once the body had been taken to Purcy Crump's and they were able to do a proper autopsy.

"I didn't see anything else out of the ordinary, did you?" Robert asked taking the seat next to Doc's desk.

"Well," Doc answered thoughtfully. "I don't know. Upon inspecting the incision and the way the heart was cut out, it looked to me like someone was practicing."

"Like the first time you do a dissection in school," Robert replied. "I came away with that as well."

"I don't like to think that a citizen of Dodge could be responsible for such an atrocity," Doc said shaking his head before focused on Robert. "Now, are you going to tell me the truth now that you father's not present or do I have to guess what's going on with you!"

Robert smirked as he met his mentor's eyes. "Still can't get nothing past you, can I?"

"Not yet," Doc replied evenly.

"Well, besides a general malaise, I've had a low grade fever and one short attack," Robert stated as Doc nodded.

"Those are all relatively normal symptoms," Doc said with a nod. "But, I think you're right. It sounds like increasing the dosage would help."

Robert sighed as Doc picked up his stethoscope, he knew the gradual increases were just a stopgap measure in the hopes of finding something new to try. But the young physician knew eventually there wouldn't be anything else that could be done.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Matt stepped into the Long Branch and tipped his hat up high onto his head as he sat down at a table in the back for coffee.

"Matt," Doc said joining him shortly. "Any news on the murder investigation?"

"Not yet, Doc," Matt said toying with his coffee cup. "I had Festus and Newly asking everyone they saw about that fella or if anyone seen who he might have been with and got nothing."

"Frustrating," Doc said as Matt nodded.

"Marshal," Nathan Burke yelled rushing though the doors of the saloon. "You got to come quick, it's bad, really bad!"

"What is it, Burke," Matt said with a sigh as he got to his feet.

"There's a dead man behind the fright office!"

"Dead," Doc replied quickly getting to his feet. "Are you sure?"

"Doc," Burke said excitedly waving his arms up and down. "The man's chest has been split wide open! I think it safe to say he's dead!"

Robert stifled a yawn as he shut the bedroom door that he shared with Johnny.

"You got in kinda late last night," Abelia said handing the young man a cup of coffee.

"It was," Robert said sheepishly. "Doc and I had a few things to go over."

"I see," Abelia replied before looking at the clock. "Can I get you some breakfast before you have to go?"

"No, but thank you," Robert said with a slight nod. "I always fill up on your lunches."

"Oh, that reminds me," Abelia said taking the basket from the counter. "Kitty has a lot of paper work that needs to be done at the Long Branch so I was going to see if you could hitch up the buggy and I'll ride into town with you and bring Festus lunch and maybe help Kitty for a bit."

"I don't know," Robert said taking the basket. "Are you sure, Doc isn't going to have a problem with you being at the Long Branch."

"All I'll be doing is sitting there," Abelia said with a wiry grin. "How much of a problem could he have with that."

Doc knelt down next to the dead man Burke found and shook his head.

"Just like the other one?" Matt asked quietly as Doc nodded in the affirmative.

"But, this man is missing his lungs from the looks of things," Doc said looking at Matt in the eyes. "I won't know the extent until I've had a chance to do a complete autopsy."

"When'd he die, Doc," Matt asked standing straight.

"I'd have to say roughly about the same time as the other one," Doc said climbing to his feet as Robert rushed around the corner of the building.

"Sam told me what happened," he said bending down to look at the second victim.

"Just like before," Doc said uneasily as Robert nodded.

Matt took a look around the area as the doctors examined the deceased. "Doc," Matt said waving the physician over. "Take a look at these shoe prints!"

Doc put his own foot by one of the prints before tugging at his ear. "Those are not the prints of a man," he said meeting Matt's eyes.

"I didn't think so either," Matt replied. "He may have met a woman back here."

"Well," Doc said looking around at the obvious signs of a struggle. "Who was she and what's happened to her?"

"That's the question," Matt said clinching his jaw. "I've got to get Festus and Newly on this right away!"

Robert watched the Marshal head back toward the jail before helping Doc.

"Anything missing," Robert asked as Doc nodded. "Take a look!"

Robert opened the chest cavity and shook his head. "The lungs, but interestingly enough, the heart is here!"

"I just don't understand it," Doc said angrily as Robert got to his feet. "Taking someone's organs serves no useful purpose at all!"

Robert took a moment to really look at the body before something caught his eye.

"Doc," he said opening the man's jacket. "There's one thing we're not taking into consideration."

"What's that?" Doc asked curiously.

"How they died?" Robert said meeting his eyes. "There's no blood splatter any where!"

"That means, whoever did this..." Doc said as Robert nodded.

"Did it after the man was already dead!" Robert stated as Doc shook his head.

"But you didn't find anything that would have killed either man?" Matt asked while pacing the length of his office.

"Not a thing," Doc said as Robert nodded.

"We have to assume that it could be some sort of poison or a neurological agent that was either injected or ingested," Robert said evenly.

Matt took a deep sigh as he looked at both doctors. "I want you two to keep your eyes open for anyone that appears to have medical knowledge that they shouldn't know."

"Damn right we will," Doc said angrily.

"But we may have a bigger problem on our hands," Robert said thoughtfully. "The shipment of medical supplies and medicine to stock the hospital is due on the train tomorrow and we've no where to put it except in the hospital."

"Well," Doc said with a grin. "Looks like finished or not, we'll have to open it up!"

"But, I had this huge grand opening planned with a dedication ceremony and everything!" Robert said slightly disappointed.

"Who says, we can't do it later," Doc replied. "It's almost complete, well just be utilizing the part that is done."

"Well, sure," Robert said eagerly. "It's your hospital after all, if you want it open tomorrow then that's what we'll do!"

Abelia smiled as Kitty put a fresh glass of lemonade in front of the stack of papers she was working on.

"Gosh, how I've missed this," Abelia said with a broad smile.

"Well," Kitty said with a slight grin. "I wouldn't get to used to it. I doubt Doc will let you come here everyday."

"Oh, I know," Abelia said with a wiry grin. "And, I would never press the issue."

"Good," Kitty said patting her hand. "Doc's always had our best interest at heart.

Abelia nodded as Kitty went back to work. It wasn't until later on when the pregnant woman got quiet and shifted restlessly in her chair that the saloon owner realized something wasn't right.

"Abelia," Kitty said as Festus wife rested her head on her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Kitty," Abelia replied slowly. "I've suddenly taken a very bad headache and it's hard for me to see the paperwork."


	4. Chapter 4

Festus and Newly canvased the area in search of anyone who might know the latest victim and after not having any luck, found themselves back at the Bulls Head.

"Ask that fella over there by the stairs," the bartender said harshly. "He claims his brother is missing after meetin some girl, imagine that!"

"Much obliged," Festus said walking over to the table.

"You the man with the missing brother?" Newly asked when the man looked up.

"What's it to you?" the man said after noticing the badges the deputy's wore.

"We found a man," Newly replied as Festus sat down at the table across from him.

"He's in jail?" the man asked as Festus shook his head.

"He's dead, Mister!"

(Jail)

"I tell you, Matt," Doc said looking at Robbert. "We aren't going to sleep at night so long as who ever is doing this is on the loose!"

Matt looked up as the door the jail swung wide open and Sam came rushing inside.

"Doc," he said looking at Robert. "You both better come quick!"

"What's wrong?" Doc asked getting to his feet.

"Is it Kitty?" Matt asked picking up his hat and gun belt.

"No," Sam said with a nod. "It's Abelia, Miss Kitty told me, I should come after you."

"Abelia," Doc said starting out the door. "Isn't she at home?"

"No, Doc," Sam said evenly. "She's at the Long Branch!"

"What in thunder is she doing over there!" Doc said harshly.

"I brought her into town, she asked me to," Robert replied quickly explaining. "I didn't see no harm in her just sitting there."

"Not normally," Doc said with a slight nod. "But a pregnant woman who's blood pressure is to high, should only be up once every few hours not all day."

"That's why you prescribed bed rest," Robert said with a sigh. "I should have thought about that."

Kitty stepped back away from the table when Doc and Robert came though the double doors.

"Abelia," Doc said bending to see her face. "I hear your feeling poorly?"

The woman only nodded as Doc continued. "Here," he said taking her shoulders. "I want you to just lean back so I can get a look at you."

Taking her hands, Doc looked at her fingers before showing Robert.

"You have a headache?" Doc asked as Abelia nodded.

"What about your vision, Ma," Robert said when Abelia looked up at him.

"Hard to focus on either of you," she said quietly as Doc nodded.

"You were right, Robert said evenly. "It's her blood pressure."

"Help me get her upstairs," Doc said as Matt stepped forward.

"I'll take her," he said bending down and easily scooping up Festus wife.

"I better find, Pa," Robert said as he and Kitty followed Matt and Doc out the doors.

(Bulls Head)

"What'd ya mean, dead?"

"We had a murder last night," Newly said evenly. "We don't know for certain its your brother yet. Can you tell me what he looked like or what he was wearing?"

"Bout my size," the man said thoughtfully. "A hat like yours and he was wearing my coat which was kinda big on him, with jeans and a nice white shirt."

Newly looked at Festus who turned back to the man.

"You best come with us, Mister," Festus said standing up.

"You think it's him, don't you?" he said agitated.

"What's your brothers name," Newly asked as the man stood to follow.

"Jeremiah Jones," the man said. "I'm James."

Newly lead the man outside as Festus followed. They had almost gotten to the jail, when Robert hurried up the boardwalk toward them.

"Pa," Robert said grabbing his arm. "You got to come with me!"

"Golly Bill, son," Festus said looking at Robert. "What's going on!"

"It's, Ma," Robert said meeting his eyes. "She's up at Doc's and she's really sick, Pa!"

"You go," Newly said evenly. "I can take care of this!"

"C'mon," Festus said climbing the stairs to Doc's office with Robert just behind him.

Opening the door, Festus and Robert walked in just as Doc came out of his spare room.

"Doc," Festus said as the physician stepped toward him. "She alright?"

"We'll talk about that in a little bit," Doc said leading him to the door. "Right now, I want you to go in and settle her down, she's been asking for you."

"Alright," Festus said going into the room.

Abelia had her back turned toward him but when he shut the door, she rolled onto her back.

"Festus," Abelia said grimacing uncomfortably.

"Bee," Festus said taking a seat next to her. "What happened, honey?"

"Sorry," Abelia said quietly. "My fault, shouldn't have pushed myself."

Festus took her hand in his and smiled as Abelia gasped softly.

"The baby," she said putting his hand on her stomach. "She always kicks when your around. This baby knows who her father is already!"

"Her?" Festus said with a grin. "How ya know its a girl. Could be another boy."

"I don't think so," Abelia said wearily.

"You sleep," Festus said pulling up the blanket to her neck. "I'm gonna go talk to, Doc."

Abelia nodded as she closed her eyes and once soundly asleep, Festus quietly left the room.

Shutting the door behind him before meeting Doc and Roberts eyes. The hill man swallowed hard at the looks of concern.

"Bee's asleep," Festus said quietly. "Tell me, what's going on with her?"

"Festus," Doc said gently. "Abelia's condition is serious."

"We don't know how much longer she can carry the baby without putting her life at risk," Robert said slowly.

"I'm not sure what yer telling me," Festus said as Doc shook his head.

"It may come down to either saving Abelia's life or the baby's," Doc said quietly. "I can't make that decision, you'll need to."


	5. Chapter 5

Newly took James to Percy Crump's where he identified the deceased as his brother before bringing him to the jail. There, he told Matt how his brother and him came upon a woman in the street that offered his brother a good time.

"And then she took my brother's arm and walked down the street," James said shaking his head.

Newly handed the James a cup of coffee as Matt wrote down everything the man told him.

"And you never seen them again after that?" Matt asked as James shook his head no.

"Can you describe the woman?" Newly asked as the man smiled.

"That was the strangest part," James said with a smirk. "The girl was pretty but she looked more like a farmers daughter than a girl from a saloon."

Matt's eyebrows raised in surprise as the man continued. "She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was way to thin up top for my liking."

"Alright," Matt said with a sigh. The description could only be about half the woman in Dodge. "We'll keep you updated on the investigation."

"Thanks, Marshal," James said nodding toward Newly. "And, if I see the girl again, I'll let you know!"

"Yeah," Matt replied with a nod. "You do that!"

Festus watched as Doc checked Abelia's blood pressure again that night but the look on the physician's face offered little encouragement as he left the room.

The hill man thought back to Doc's earlier conversation as he watched Abelia sleeping.

He knew that she wanted this baby more than anything in the world because it would be the last.

But, Festus thought sadly. Was it worth the life of the woman he loved?

Matt and Newly spent the afternoon and several hours into the night looking for any woman that might fit the description of who they were looking for.

But went home empty handed. Matt only hoped as he crawled into bed with Kitty in the early morning hours that they didn't miss something.

The next morning, the Marshal caught up to Doc and Robert as the train with the supplies and medicine for the hospital arrived.

"Have you ever seen such a sight," Doc said excitedly as five rail cars were emptied one by one onto the platform.

"And this isn't even all of it," Robert said looking over the manifest. "We've got enough beds and surgical tables to at least open the ward we planned on but the rest will arrive once the hospital is completed."

Doc nodded as someone called his name from behind, a very familiar voice.

"Albert Ward," he said as the portly man made his way toward. "What in the world are you doing here!"

"Doctor Ward is our greatest benefactor, Doc," Robert said bemused. "With out him, none of this would have been possible."

"That's right old man," Ward said shaking Doc's hand. "It's so good to see you again."

"Well, thank you for everything you've done," Doc said with a broad smile. "But I would have never expected you to come all the way here to Dodge."

Ward laughed as he looked at Robert. "After I got the telegraph from this young man about you opening the hospital earlier than expected, I decided a little vacation was in order," Ward said with a wiry grin. "And I brought the plaque for the hospital."

"Plaque?" Doc said looking at Robert slightly confused.

"Doctor Ward asked, if he could be the one to name the hospital and since he's the one whose raised the money, I figured it was a fair request," Robert replied evenly.

"Don't worry, Galen," Ward said clapping his friend on the shoulder. "I guarantee it will make your day!"

Matt watched as Robert and Newly supervised the removal of the supplies into wagons for the short ride to the other end of town before Doc waved him over.

"Matt," Doc said indicating Doctor Ward. "You remember Albert Ward from Boston University?"

"I do," Matt said shaking the man's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Ward said looking at Robert. "I heard you and Miss Russell were married now."

Matt nodded as the Doctor smiled. "Congratulations," he said.

"Where's Festus?" Matt asked as Doc shook his head.

"I told him to stay with Abelia," Doc said looking the Marshal in the eyes. "If you don't need him, he needs to be with her."

"Sounds serious," Ward stated as Doc nodded but didn't say anything more.

Festus smiled when Sally stepped into the room.

"How is she?" Sally asked as Festus stood up. "She's been asleep fer most of the day."

"Can I sit with her," Sally asked as Festus nodded. "If you have something to do, I can stay."

"Much obliged," Festus replied gently brushing Abelia's lips with his. "You send fer Doc and me if in anything happens."

"I will," Sally said with a smile. "Count on it."

"Newly," Doc said as the younger man looked up from the create he had opened. "These are supposed to be in the next room!"

"Alright, Doc," Newly replied looking around. "I'll get someone to move it right away!"

"Thank you," Doc said looking at the next create.

"I can help ya, Doc," Festus said as the physician looked up in surprise.

"You didn't leave Abelia alone, did you?"

"Oh no," Festus said waving one hand. "Sally's with her, she'll come get us if she need you."

"Alright," Doc said tugging at his ear. "Take this create into the next room and open it to be unpacked."

"Will do-er, Doc," Festus said moving the create.

By the end of the day, Doc and Robert along with Ward, Matt, Kitty and Festus walked the simple eight room hospital.

"The first floor is mainly a clinic which are for cases that are not serious enough to require surgery or a stay over night," Robert said pointing out the first two rooms. "Then we have a kitchen for onsite meal preparation and a room for supplies and medicine storage."

"Up stairs, is where both wards will be located, the surgery and our office," Doc stated.

"And the best part," Kitty said with a smile. "Indoor water closets!"

"You're right about that, Kitty," Robert said proudly. "We were able to utilize the hotel's existing plumbing so each ward has its own water closet."

"Quite a feat you've been able to accomplish, Galen," Ward said looking around. "Most big cities won't ever see a hospital built and yet your little town has one and you owe it all to this man's skill and perseverance."

Robert cleared his throat and walked away with a blush as Ward turned to Festus. "He's a fine young man, Mr. Haggen," Ward said with a nod. "You should be proud."

"Very," Festus replied proudly as Ward turned back to Doc.

"I'll be here for the next week or so, Galen," he said checking the time. "I do hope we'll have some time to celebrate the opening?"

"Well," Doc said with a nod. "I believe we will but I still have patients to tend to."

"Of course," Ward said with a slight smile. "Anything, I can help with, you just let me know."

"I'll do that, Albert," Doc said with a nod.

Abelia opened her eyes and looked around slowly. "Sally," she said when she noticed the woman sitting next to her bed working on needle point. "Where's Festus?"

"He had a few things to do," Sally replied sitting forward. "As soon as he returns, I'll go home to fix the children supper."

"Thank you," Abelia mumbled. "Don't mean to be such a bother."

"It's not," Sally said patting Abelia's hand as the woman closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

Doc and Robert saw Doctor Ward to the Dodge house before returning to Doc's office.

"As they walked, Doc couldn't help but tease the younger man. "No wonder you were able to do all this," he said with a devilish grin. "Why, you got Albert thinking your the greatest thing since Darwin!"

"I have no idea what your talking about, Doc," Robert replied slightly amused.

Doc laughed as he leaned over toward the younger man. "You got some Haggen in you after all, don't you son?"

"Maybe a little," Robert said as he grinned mischievously. "But, it wasn't my intention, I assure you," Robert said quickly. "I've never mislead him if that's what your thinking!"

"Of course not," Doc said with a nod. "And, Albert is a very generous man. You could go a long way with his help."

"That's if, I make it that long," Robert said quietly as he noticed Sally walking up the boardwalk toward them. "Hey Sal, you headed home?"

"Yes," Sally replied with a nod toward Doc. "Would you like to walk me?"

"Sure," Robert said with a boyish grin. "Been awhile since I took a moonlit stroll with a pretty girl."

Sally blushed which only darkened her complexion in the dim light before putting her needle point and clutch in her other hand and then offering her arm to Robert.

"See you in the morning, Doc," Robert said with a smile.

Doc nodded as he watch the two young people walk toward the end of town before heading to his office to check on Abelia.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt walked the boardwalk on his way to the jail early the next morning feeling more rested than he had in Day's. After no murder the day before, the lawman felt comfortable enough to go home and sleep all night long.

Nodding to the citizens of Dodge as he past them, the Marshal stopped just at the bottom of Doc's stairs as Robert and Doctor Ward conversed.

"Morning, Marshal," Robert said as Ward nodded.

"Morning," Matt replied looking around. "Looks like it's going to be a nice day."

"Yes it does," Ward replied as Robert continued.

"Doctor Ward and I were just discussing the best day to have a short dedication of the hospital," Robert said with a grin. "Do you think the city would approve of the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds fine to me," Matt replied with a nod. "I'll talk to the council and clear it for you."

"Thank you, Marshal," Robert said as Matt headed to the Long Branch while Robert along with Doctor Ward climbed the stairs to Doc's office.

The Marshal was just about to step though the double doors of the saloon when Newly came rushing out of them.

"Marshal," the deputy said excitedly. "I was just coming to find you!"

"Don't tell me," Matt replied as Newly nodded. "Round back behind the Long Branch!"

"Robert just went up to Doc's, you better go get them," Matt said with a heavy sigh before heading toward the alley that lead behind the Long Branch.

Rounding the corner, Matt found the latest victim just like the other two before him.

"This is getting bad, Doc," Matt said once the physician came around the corner. "Three dead men in less than a week! Maybe, if I knew how, it would help me find the killer!"

"Matt, we'll do everything we can to answer that," Doc replied with a nod as Robert and Doctor Ward bent down to examine the newest victim.

"Liver's missing," Robert said sitting back in his hunches. "Perhaps, we could find out what the killer is using with a blood sample."

"That'll be hard to get anything conclusive," Ward said looking at the two physicians. "How long ago was it given? Could be already though the body and a lot depends on what this man ate or drank before he died!"

"What about how it was given?" Matt asked as Doc nodded.

"We can check the contents of the stomach unless it was injected," Doc said thoughtfully.

Robert picked up one arm and scanned it rigorously for any puncture wounds. "Nothing here," he said before picking up the other one. "Wait a minute! Doc, look at this!"

Doc put in his glasses as he bent down and smiled. "That's it alright," he said straightening back up. "We'll get a blood sample from that vein and see what we come up with."

Matt paced back and forth the length of Doc's office after the body was taken to Crump's, while the three doctors studied the blood sample, finally when all conversation between the three ceased, Matt stopped his pacing.

"Well," he asked quite flustered. "What is it?"

"Well," Doc said meeting the Marshal's eyes. "It's quite unusual really."

"Doc," Matt said harshly. "Just tell me what it is!"

"It's foxglove, Marshal," Robert said slowly. "In larger doses, it becomes quite a fast acting poison. Smaller doses, it's a drug that controls heart ailments like mine."

Matt took a deep breath before he spoke. "Who has access to those drugs besides you two?"

"No one, Matt," Doc said meeting the Marshal's eyes. "I doubt anyone in Dodge would even know what it was if they seen it!"

"Which means, I still have nothing to go on," Matt said perturbed as the door to Doc's spare room opened.

"Doc!" Festus said waving a hand excitedly. "I think ya need ta come quick, Bee's paining something awful!"

Matt moved aside as Doc, Robert and Doctor Ward went into the room.

"Festus," Matt said as the hill man looked lost. "If you need me, I'll be at the jail."

"Much obliged, Matthew," Festus said with a nod before returning to his wife's side.

"Galen," Doctor Ward said watching as Robert checked Abelia's blood pressure. "You might want to check her lungs for fluid," he added after watching the pregnant woman struggle to catch her breath.

Doc met Robert's eyes as he used his stethoscope. Pulling the instrument from his ears, he stood up and went to where Doctor Ward watched.

"What would you do?" Doc asked quietly.

"If you're going to save the mothers life," Ward replied gently. "It must be now."

"I think you're right," Doc replied with a heavy heart as he turned to his friend.

"Festus," Doc said taking the hill man's arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Doc," Festus said worriedly. "What bout Bee!"

"That's what I need to talk about," Doc replied leading him out to the office where Kitty had just come in.

"What going on?" Kitty said looking from Doc to Festus. "Matt seemed pretty upset when he left here a minute ago."

"I was just about to tell Festus that we can't wait any longer," Doc said looking the hill man in the eyes. "We've got to take the baby now or Abelia won't make it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty put a reassuring hand on Festus arm while she and Matt watched with the hill man as Doc, Robert and Doctor Ward settled Abelia into the hospital's new surgical room.

Doc felt it would be safer for both her and the baby if they performed the surgery at the hospital where the Doctors had access to the latest equipment and supplies.

"We're almost ready," Doc said approaching them. "But, I think we'll need your help, Kitty."

"Of course, Doc," Kitty said gently before the physician turned to Festus.

"You can see her for a few minutes while we get dressed," Doc said patting Festus on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Doc," the hill man said worriedly with a nod.

Doctor Ward left the room when Festus stepped inside.

"She'll be alright, Pa," Robert said putting a hand on Festus arm.

Festus nodded as Robert followed Doctor Ward out of the room leaving him alone with Abelia.

"Bee," he said leaning close to her ear.

Abelia opened her eyes drowsily but smiled when she seen him. "Festus," she said softly. "The baby..."

"Will be fine," Festus replied quickly. "What'd I always tell ya bout our youngin's."

Abelia smiled as Festus brushed her lips with his. "They's fighters," he said gently squeezing her hand. "Just like their Ma."

Matt glanced at the clock sometime later as Festus nervously paced the room.

The Marshal offered little in the way of conversation except to talk about the murders which Festus agreed that he was just as lost on who it was as Matt.

Festus sighed as he watch the door where the surgery was taking place.

"I wish, I knew what was a going on in there," he said as Matt nodded.

Kitty waited in the background as Doc and Doctor Ward performed the actual surgery. It was Robert's job to keep a check on Abelia's vitals and respiration.

"How's she doing?" Doc asked looking at Robert.

"Better than we anticipated," Robert said with a nod as he administered another dose of ether.

"I'm almost to the baby," Doc said taking a second scalpel from Doctor Ward. "There's some scar tissue to go though first."

"I see," Ward replied helping Doc to widen the incision before cracking a smile.

"Here's the baby," Doc said reaching in with just his finger tips to pull the baby's head though the incision before pulling out the rest of the infants body.

Kitty stepped forward with a clean blanket as Doc looked up at his colleague from Boston. "Can you close this for me."

"Of course," Doctor Ward said after noticing the baby still had not squalled.

"Doc," Robert said as the physician turned to Kitty.

"Water," Doc ordered placing the infant on a table.

Kitty handed him a basin of cool boiled water that he used to quickly wash the baby before rolling the infant onto its back.

"C'mon honey," Doc said gently massaging the baby's chest as Kitty watched broken-hearted.

"Galen," Doctor Ward said suddenly. "I've got a problem here!"

"What is it?" Doc said never taking his eyes or hands off the baby.

"She's bleeding, I'm not able to control it," Ward stated. "I recommend removing the female organs."

Doc closed his eyes in silent payer as he nodded. "If it saves her life, then do it."

Doctor Ward sighed deeply before focusing intently on the patient as Robert watched Doc continue to work on the baby across the room.

Doc stopped for a moment to grab his stethoscope when he felt the lightest flutter under his hand.

Kitty smiled as the premature infant started to wiggle and the physician pick her up in one hand, turned her over and lightly thumped her back until she let out a lusty squall.

"Doc," Robert said with a smile. "You did it!"

"She sure is a tiny little thing," Doc said handing the baby off to Kitty before he headed back to the table. "How's she doing?"

"Almost done," Doctor Ward said finishing up. "She won't ever be able to have any more children but at least we were able to save her life!"

"Thank, God for that," Doc muttered as he watched his colleague expertly close the incision.

Festus jumped as the door to the surgery opens and Robert came out empty handed.

"Bee," he said as Robert smiled.

"She's fine, Pa," Robert said gently as Doc came out next cradling a tiny bundle.

"Now," Doc said softly. "Your father can only hold you for a little while because your very fragile."

Festus looked from Robert to Doc as he stepped forward. "Is it...a boy?"

"Nope," Doc said handing the baby over to him. "You've got another daughter."

"Bee was right then," Festus said looking up in awe. "She said, this one was gonna be a girl!"

"Lucky guess," Doc said as Festus looked down into the face of his new daughter.

"How's Bee?" he asked turning to show Matt the baby.

"She's doing alright," Doc said with a nod before taking back the infant. "There was a complication but we'll discuss that later."

"We've moved her into the completed ward so you can come and go as much as you want," Robert said leading the way.

Festus stepped inside the room and smiled gently when he seen Kitty seated next to the first bed on the right.

"Did you see the baby?" Kitty asked excitedly as the hill man nodded. "She's a beauty."

"Just like her Ma," Festus said looking down at Abelia as her eyes fluttered. "Bee," he said taking a seat across from Kitty. "I'm right here Bee."

Abeli turned her head gently to him and smiled slightly. "The baby, told you."

Festus nodded before he spoke. "Ya sure did," he said with a broad smile. "How'd ya know it was a girl?"

"Just knew," Abelia replied drowsily as Doc stepped into the room pushing a cart in front of him.

"I want you to keep the baby covered and warm at all times, Kitty," Doc said pulling out his pocket watch. "She should be ready for another bottle in a few hours and I'll have Ma come stay tonight. She knows just as much about these babies as I do."

"I can stay, Doc," Festus said as Doc shook his head no.

"I want you to come with us and get something to eat before you go home and get some sleep," Doc ordered. "Robert said, he'd make sure you did before coming back to stay tonight with Abelia."

Festus nodded as he tried to remember the last time he sat down to a full meal. "Maybe, I should," he said when his stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Didn't think you'd turn down a free meal," Doc joked as the hill man gave him a look. "C'mon, let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

As Matt discussed the details of the murders over dinner, Festus did his best to look interested but the truth of the matter was, he really wanted to be back at the hospital with Abelia and the baby.

"I'd rather be at the hospital with yer Ma," Festus said as Robert opened the front door to their house.

"I know that Pa," Robert said with a grin. "But, she'll be asleep all night. So you should get some rest now because once my sister comes home, you won't have much sleep."

"Wal," Festus said with a smile. "Ain't nothing we ain't did before."

"Sister?" Marianne squealed when she and Sally came out of their room.

"That's right," Festus said giving Abelia's oldest daughter a hug. "Yer Ma's had a girl!"

"I have to tell the others," she said running off to her siblings bedrooms.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" Sally asked as Robert nodded.

"I'm leaving my Pa here," he said checking the time. "I got to get going but I'll see all of you at the dedication in the morning."

"Alright," Sally said watching Robert leave before Festus realized how tired he really was.

"Guess, I will try ta get some sleep," he said as Sally nodded.

"I've got things handled here," she replied as Festus smiled at the blonde.

"Much obliged," he said with a nod before going to his room.

I got ta talk to my boy bout marrying that gal, he thought as he climbed into bed.

Matt walked Kitty and their son home after dinner and smirked. "I can't recall when I've walked a pretty lady home and kissed her goodbye in the moonlight."

Kitty smiled and returned the smirk with her own. "That's a good thing," she said as Matthew tugged on her arm. "Good night cowboy."

"Good night, little lady," Matt said tipping his hat before leaning in for a kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning," Kitty said heading up the stairs of the house.

"Yes, ma'am," Matt replied watching her open the front door. "And make sure you lock it!"

As much as he wanted to be in that house with his family, duty came first this night. Both he and Newly had agreed to take opposite ends of town and canvas the area looking for the killer or killers.

Matt felt confident that who ever it was, would slip up just enough that he could finally get close enough to catch them.

Festus sat straight up in bed when he heard what he thought was the front door being shut. The deputy in him made him rise and check for himself that everything was straight which he found to be the case.

Shaking his head, he went back into the bedroom he shared with Abelia but just couldn't bring himself to lay down again.

Changing out of his night clothes, he decided to head back to the hospital since it was almost morning anyway.

Matt checked down every alley way and behind every business in town but came up empty handed.

Checking the time, the Marshal realized it was quickly approaching the time of night that the other three murders had taken place which made him feel a sudden since of dread.

Festus left the house as the full moon hung highest in the night sky and started toward the end of town where the hospital was located.

At least the weather was mild on this March night, Festus thought as he rounded a corner and stepped off the boardwalk.

A lone figure standing against a wall just at the entrance to an alley caught his eye.

The face was hidden in the shadows but the long tresses of blonde hair and the short skirt betrayed the sex of the individual and Festus immediately felt his anger rise.

Matthew would never allow a woman to solicit anyone in Dodge outside of a saloon.

Turning toward the woman, the hill man walked over and grabbed her arms which had been hidden behind her.

Spinning the woman around, his eyes widened in surprise as hers did the same.

"Sally," Festus said angrily tightening his grip on her arms. "What in tarnation are ya doing out here?"

The girl screamed before jerking her arms from Festus grasp as the hill man thew his hands up for protection when she brought a shiny object down toward him.

Matt stopped in the center of town as Newly slowly approached him from the opposite direction.

"Anything?" Matt asked as Newly shook his head.

"Found a couple of stray cats," he said grinning. "Does that count?"

Matt sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, this is just one of the nights, there won't be one."

"Maybe," Newly said as the shrill scream from a woman cut off anything else the two men would have said.

Festus stumbled backwards as he felt a sharp pain in his hand and Sally ran down the alley.

His first thought was a knife but as he held out his hand in the light, there was only the faintest trickle of blood.

Matt and Newly ran in the direction of the scream and stopped when they seen Festus standing in the street.

"Festus," Matt said looking around. "We heard a woman scream?"

"It was Sally, Matthew," Festus said pointing at the alley. "She was standing out here alone and when I asked her what she was doing, she screamed and took off."

Matt walked over to the alley as something shining in the moon light caught his eye.

Kneeling down, the Marshal picked up what was left of a glass and metal hypodermic needle before quickly turning back to his friend.

"Did she hurt you?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Ain't nothing but a scratch," Festus said holding out his hand. "Funny thing is, it's making me feel all weak and swirly headed."

"Damn," Matt muttered under his breath. "Newly, we got to get him over to the hospital, now!"

"What about the girl," Newly asked as Matt lead Festus down the street.

"She'll have to wait," Matt said angrily. "I think, Festus has been poisoned!"


	9. Chapter 9

Robert was seated next to Abelia's bed as he read over one of Doc's medical journals. He would glance up periodically to see if Abelia was awake but other than taking hourly vital signs he had little to do.

Stretching, as he stood up, he watched Ma Smalley as she tended to his baby sister.

"How's she doing Ma?" Robert asked walking over as the older woman covered the infant to keep her warm.

"Sakes alive," Ma said returning to her seat. "Never saw such a tiny child in all my days!"

"Indeed she is," Robert said quietly marveling at the perfect and pink baby in the bassinet.

The physician suddenly turned his head sharply when he heard the front door of the hospital open below them.

"Stay here," he said looking at Ma as he left the ward.

"Robert!" Matt yelled walking though the doors while supporting Festus weight after having Newly go for Doc's help as well.

Robert bounded down the stairs and took one look at his father and Matt's worried face before pointing to the room just to his left.

"What happened?" Robert asked as Matt put Festus into a chair.

"He surprised our murder," Matt said taking a step back as Robert bent to check Festus vitals before he looked up in surprise.

"What!"

"I found this nearby," Matt said opening his hand to reveal the broken hypodermic needle.

"No!" Robert said wrapping his fingers around Festus wrist. "Help me get him onto the table!"

Matt bent down and picked up Festus shoulders as Robert got his feet and together they slide the almost unconscious hill man onto a large exam table.

"Sally," Festus muttered as Robert quickly undid the buttons of his father's shirt.

"Sally?" he said placing his stethoscope against his father's bare chest before looking at Matt. "Why is he calling for her?"

Matt turned around as Doc ran into the room with Newly just behind him.

"How is he?" Doc asked breathlessly as Robert pulled the stethoscope from his ears.

"His heart rate is steadily dropping," Robert said quickly. "It's got to be the foxglove. We need a way to combat the effects. What's the best way?"

"Do we know how much?" Doc asked as Robert shook his head no. "I think Hawthorn will do it!"

"Treat the patient, not the poison," Robert said as Doc nodded.

"It's all about keeping his heart going until the poison works it's way out of his system," Doc replied going to a cabinet and pulling out a few vials.

"What about diluting it," Robert said opening a drawer nearby. "If you remember, I told you about the salt and water I used when one of my patients lost to much blood!"

"That just might work," Doc said with a nod as Robert went to work mixing the solution of sterilized water and salt.

Matt pulled Newly aside as the two Doctors worked. "Get to Festus and Abelia's house and check on the children," Matt ordered. "Bring them to the Dodge house and make sure Burke or someone is guarding them."

"Yes, sir," Newly said with a nod before rushing out the door.

As Doc measured and injected the stimulant in one arm, Robert did the same with the water and salt solution in the other arm.

"You going to tell us what happened Matt," Doc said listening to Festus chest again.

"Later, alright," Matt said sternly as Robert looked up.

"It's Sally, isn't it?" Robert said taking a wild guess as Matt only looked surprised. "It all makes sense now," Robert continued as he injected more of the water and salt into his father. "The questions she asked, the medical knowledge she suddenly knew from where I had no idea until I came home one day and found her reading my medical text books."

"Did she say, why?" Matt asked curiously as Robert nodded.

"We talked about when we were married and working as a team. Me being a doctor, she wanted to be my nurse. I think she just wanted to make a good nurse, she just wanted to know what I was talking about," Robert said angrily. "God, I don't know why, I didn't see it! The missing medicine and my surgical equipment wasn't as clean as I had left it! She killed those men just because...of me," Robert said looking down at Festus. "And almost..."

"I'll find her," Matt said evenly. "She can't hide forever."

Robert nodded as he checked Festus pulse. "I didn't know she was unstable. I would have never brought her home if I knew!"

"You can't blame yourself, son," Doc said meeting his eyes. "There's no way you would have known!"

"The signs were there Doc," Robert said quietly. "I was just so blinded by my love for her that I couldn't see them!

Festus moaned which brought the focus of their attention back to him.

"Heartbeats stronger but still erratic," Doc said when Robert looked up.

"Pa," Robert said leaning down as Doc continued to listen to his chest.

"Sally," Festus muttered as his breathing became labored and his eyes fluttered.

"We know," Robert replied gently. "Everything's alright now, you can rest."

Festus barely nodded as he closed his eyes again.

Robert stood up straighter as Doc pulled the stethoscope away from his ears.

"He going to make it?" Matt asked looking at them both.

"If he's here by morning Matt," Doc said wearily. "He'll make it!"

Robert nodded as he put a hand on Festus forehead. "And I'm going to make sure, she pays for this!" he stated coldly.

"Matt," Doc said a few hours later startling him into alertness. "It's morning!"

The Marshal rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up to look around.

After Newly returned to report that Festus older kids were all safe, he had sat down on one of the sofa's in the lobby and fallen asleep and didn't realizing it until he was awakened.

Looking beyond the doctor to the prone form of his friend, he nodded at Doc. "How's he doing?"

"Good," Doc said swiping at he mustache. "Heartbeats almost back to normal, he'll be weak for a day or two but otherwise, he shouldn't have no long term side effects. We were just lucky she wasn't able to get to much into him plus I think it helped that it went into his hand and not a vein!"

"Where's Robert?" Matt asked getting to his feet.

"I sent him upstairs to check on Abelia and the baby," Doc said taking a blanket from a cabinet and covering his friend with it. "I'll tell Albert when he gets here that we'll postpone the dedication."

"No," Matt said firmly. "I want you to continue with your plans like nothing happened. I have a feeling that with that many people running around celebrating, she'll let her guard down and come out of where ever she's hiding and we'll be able to capture her."

"You really think that's best?" Doc asked as Robert joined them.

"Yes, I do," Matt said with a deep sigh. "In fact, the bigger the party the better!"


	10. Chapter 10

*I guess the review thingy isn't working right now so to all my reviewer's, I say thank you! :)*

Matt looked up and down Front Street later that morning and watched the crowds gather at the various business hocking their wares to the people that came to see Dodge's new hospital.

If it wasn't for trying to capture Sally, the atmosphere around Dodge would have been like one big party.

The Marshal's eyes lit up when he seen Kitty coming down the street in a long lavender dress while holding their son's hand.

"Morning," Matt said picking up Matthew.

"Morning cowboy," Kitty said looking around. "Looks like we got a party going on!"

"Good," Matt said taking Kitty's arm and leading her toward the hospital. "That's the way I want it to look!"

Kitty knew exactly when Matt was in all business mode that something was amiss.

"What happened?" she said after Matt shut the door behind them.

"In here," Matt said leading her to the door of the clinic.

Kitty stepped inside to find Robert and Doc on opposite sides of an exam table.

"Festus," she said siding up to the table next to Doc. "What happened?" she asked looking from the older physician to Robert.

"Festus surprised our murder last night," Doc said tugging at his ear.

"It's Sally," Robert said taking his father's pulse. "It's normal," he said meeting Doc's eyes as the older man nodded.

"Sally?" Kitty said shocked. "Is this some kind of joke!"

"No," Matt replied. "Festus identified her before he collapsed from the poison she injected into him."

"Poison?" Kitty said looking down at the unconscious deputy. "Is he alright?"

"He will be," Doc said with a nod.

"And," Matt said meeting her eyes. "We want everyone to know!"

"Why," Kitty asked as Matt grinned.

"If Sally knows she didn't succeed in killing Festus, she'll know he can identify her," Matt said evenly.

"You're going to use him for bait to catch her?" Kitty asked in shock as Matt nodded.

"He won't be in any danger," Matt said looking at Doc and Robert. "As long as everyone plays their parts!"

"I am very humbled that we've gotten to this point, and truthfully, everyone is so excited," Doc said after the crowd of people gathered at the front steps of the hospital. "We've been working a long time to get this and today our hospital will finally open its doors and well, I couldn't be more proud."

Applause and nods of agreement were seen all around as Doctor Ward stepped forward.

"But what's a hospital without a name!" he said excitedly turning to the covered plaque attached to the wall before ripping the paper cover away.

Doc's eyes widened in surprise as he read the name.

"I dedicate this hospital as the G. Adams Medical Center of Dodge City, Kansas," Ward said with a broad smile before turning to shake Doc's hand. Leaning in close, he said, "congratulations Galen, you've earned it!"

Matt watched the crowd from afar but couldn't help getting caught up in the excitement of the dedication to the hospital.

Doing his best to watch everyone moving about, he didn't notice James Jones working his way though the crowd until he grabbed his arm.

"Marshal!" he said clearly distressed as Matt bent down to hear him over the roar of excitement.

"Mr. Jones," Matt said separating himself from the people around him. "What can I do for you?"

"I told you, I'd let you know when I saw that woman again!"

"And did you?" Matt quickly asked.

"Yeah," he said pointing toward the hospital. "She went in though the back!"

Robert looked up from checking Abelia's vital signs when he heard a noise downstairs.

"Sounds like the party's moving inside," he said after hearing several voices.

Kitty nodded as she rocked the baby while her son Matthew slept nearby on a cot.

Robert noted Abelia's vitals on a chart before moving over to where Festus slept.

"You all, alright?" Matt said breathlessly rushing into the ward.

Robert glanced around before meeting Matt's eyes. "What's happened?"

"Sally may be inside the building," Matt said as Newly joined him.

"Find anything," Newly asked looking around.

"Not yet," Matt replied stepping out the door. "I'm going to have another look around!"

"I'm coming with you," Robert said as Matt clinched his jaw before looking at Newly. "Stay here!"

The deputy nodded as he drew his gun from the holster and stepped into the ward.

Robert followed the Marshal into the unused and uncompleted area of the hospital but came up empty handed.

"Maybe he thought he saw her," Matt said putting his gun away as they descended the stairs to find Doc and Doctor Ward waiting in the lobby.

"Anything," Doc asked as Matt shook his head no.

Robert noticed a lamp was lit in the clinic next to them and went in to extinguish it.

Lifting the glass globe, he looked down to blow it out when a familiar shadow caught his eye.

"Sal," he said quietly replacing the globe before turning around to see the woman he loved crouching in the corner behind a cart ladened with medical supplies. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Matt sighed as Doc and Doctor Ward discussed the next phase of the hospital before the Marshal noticed Robert wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Matt said spinning around.

"I want to help you, Sal," Robert said speaking soothingly as he slowly approached her. "Please honey, let me help you."

"Robert," Matt said quietly from the door way as he, Doc and Ward watched.

"It's alright," Robert said with a sideways glance as he noticed the Marshal's hand hovering over his gun. "I'm just trying to talk her into coming out."

Matt watched as Robert pushed the table out of the way which only made Sally extremely agitated and withdraw further into the corner.

Robert reached out his hand but in response Sally only turned away from him.

"Sal," Robert said kneeling down. "I know you didn't mean to hurt those men, did you?"

Sally slowly turned her head toward him and shook her head no.

"I didn't think so," Robert said thoughtfully. "You want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head no again before she looked up.

The Marshal watched her eyes narrow as she locked eyes with him and before anyone knew what happened, she stood up in a burst of anger and went at Robert with a scalpel she had hidden behind her back.

As Robert fell onto his back, Matt pushed the two physicians out of the way and leveled his gun.

"Sally!" Robert yelled painfully as the scalpel sliced his arm and a single gunshot reverberated throughout the room.

Sally's eyes went wild as she collapsed in a heap on top of the young physician.

Rolling Sally onto her back, Robert got to his knees as he put a hand under her head.

"Sal," Robert said softly. "I just wanted to help you."

"Sorry," Sally mumbled before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Once Robert felt her body go limp in his hands, he gently laid her onto the floor before struggling to his feet.

"Here, sit," Doc said steadying Robert before leading him to a chair.

"She's dead," Robert said putting his head into his hand as tears came to his eyes.

"I know," Doc said pulling his sleeve apart where the scalpel went in.

While Doctor Ward covered Sally's body with a blanket, Matt looked at Doc.

"I'll have Percy come get the body," he said evenly as Doc nodded before gathering what he needed to stitch up Robert's arm.

"I only wanted to help her," Robert said as Doc meet his eyes.

"You couldn't, no one could!"


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor Ward checked the time as the train pulled into the station a few days later.

"Well, Galen," he said giving his friend a hug. "It's been a great visit but I think next time you need to come see me!"

"In Boston?" Doc scowled. "I'm to old to be making trips like that."

"Oh, pish," Ward replied giving Doc a look. "Old, why we're just in the prime of our lives."

Doc laughed as Albert climbed onto the train. "Goodbye my friend," Ward said as Doc waved. "Enjoy that hospital of yours!"

"I will, thank you for everything!" Doc yelled as the train pulled away.

Doc shook his head as he turned around and headed back toward the center of town.

Passing the jail as Matt stepped out of it, he nodded at the Marshal.

"Albert just left," Doc said as Matt handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Everything we found in the tack room at the stable," the Marshal replied. "What I couldn't figure out, Robert helped me on."

Doc glanced over the list before handing it back to Matt. "He took care of the organs?"

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod. "He going to be alright?"

"I think so," Doc said swiping his mustache. "He's got a lot of Festus in him and that's a good thing but if you ever say, I said that..."

"I know, you'll deny it," Matt finished with a grin.

"Damn straight," Doc said walking toward the hospital as Matt followed. "Where is he anyway?"

"He'll be along," Matt said evenly. "He and Newly took Sally's body out to where Patricia's buried. Newly said, he didn't mind having her buried out there and I think it made Robert feel better than having her buried on Boot Hill."

"He talked about it yet?" Doc asked as Matt shook his head no. "Well, I think he will when the time is right."

"I got somethings to do, I'll see you later," Matt said heading off toward the telegraph office.

Doc nodded as he entered the hospital alone and climbed the stairs to the ward where Abelia and the baby slept soundly.

Doc smiled at Vera who had decided to help out along with Kitty on nursing duty since Abelia still wasn't able to get around normally.

"Any problems," he asked quietly as Vera shook her head no.

Festus came bounding up the stairs and entered the ward so loudly both Abelia and the baby woke up.

"What?" the hill man said when Doc shot him an angrily look.

"You're supposed to be quiet in a hospital," Doc said sternly as the baby wailed in disapproval until Doc picked up her up.

"Give her ta me," Festus said holding out his hands.

"No," Doc said cradling the tiny newborn. "Poor child, hasn't even got a name yet!"

"Yes, she has," Abelia said sitting up slightly. "Festus and I discussed it this morning."

"Sure did," Festus said with a smile as he played with his daughters chin.

"Well," Doc said slapping Festus hand away. "What's it going to be?"

"Abigail," Abelia replied with a smile. "After my Ma."

"And Rose," Festus said with a grin. "After my Ma."

"Abigail Rose Haggen," Doc said letting the name roll off his tongue. "I think, I like it!"

"We'll call her, Abby for short," Abelia said with a nod.

"Course, she is gonna need a pappy," Festus said eyeballing Doc with one eye. "You up to the task?"

"And why wouldn't I be," Doc hollard. "You think, I'm to old? Why, I'm just in the prime of my life!"

"Oh hush, ya ol scudder," Festus said angrily. "Didn't nobody say ya was to old!"

"Good," Doc said passing Abigail off to Festus before turning to Abelia.

"I think you both can go home tomorrow," Doc said looking at Festus. "As long as she can get plenty of rest and keep the baby warm and close by."

"I can do that," Abelia said with a smile as Kitty walked in with several packages.

"Wait till you see what I got," she said putting the packages on Abelia's lap.

"Kitty, this is so cute," Abelia said opened the first package and pulling out the tiniest pink layette she'd ever seen. "How did you find one so small?"

"I didn't," Kitty replied opening the next box. "I had them made especially for Abby."

"Thank you, Kitty," Abelia said putting the baby clothes away.

Robert placed the last stone on Sally's grave before wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I really have to thank you for this Newly," Robert said quietly. "I couldn't stand the thought of her being buried on Boot Hill."

"I understand," Newly said evenly. "I'll leave you alone now," he said sensing Robert's need for privacy.

Robert watched Newly leave before pulling a small box from his pocket, opening it, he took out one small solid gold ring and knelt down next to the grave.

Unable to bring himself to put the bauble on Sally's finger before he buried her, he felt it was only fitting that he leave the ring with who it had been intended for all along.

Removing a few of the stones, he dropped the ring before replacing the stones and lying a simple sprague of flowers atop the completed grave.

Standing up, Robert looked around before climbing onto his horse for the ride back to town.

Matt completed his report on the murders and set it aside for filing as Newly walked in.

"Robert with you," Matt asked as Newly shook his head no.

Matt nodded as he stood up and headed toward the door. "I'm taking my wife to dinner. Can you handle things here?"

"Yes, sir," Newly said as Matt nodded.

Stepping out onto the boardwalk, Matt headed toward the Long Branch but stopped just in front of it when he seen Kitty walking toward him from the opposite direction.

"Mrs. Dillon," he said tipping his hat at her. "I was just coming to see if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I would like that very much," Kitty replied with a smile as Matt took her arm.

"You're sure, your husband won't mind," Matt teased as Kitty giggled.

"I don't think he'll mind in the least," she said stepping into Delmonico's.

Once Robert turned into the road that took him back to Dodge, he noticed two riders stopped just ahead of him.

"Howdy," the taller of the two said as Robert nodded.

"Something I can do for you?" Robert asked as the man smiled.

"This the road to Dodge?" he said looking around.

"It is," Robert said warmly. "I was just headed that way myself."

"Mind if we ride with you?" the man asked as Robert shook his head no. "My name Stephen, my brother here is Ernest."

"Nice to meet you," Robert replied. "I'm Robert. What brings you to Dodge?"

"Business," Stephen said with a wiry grin. "Where's the best place to get a beer?"

"That would be the Long Branch," Robert said with a smile as the three rode into town and stopped at the saloon.

"Can I buy you a beer?" Stephen asked sliding down off his horse.

"Only if I can return the favor," Robert said as Stephen nodded.

Brushing the dust off their clothes, Stephen and Earnest followed Robert into the darkened saloon and up to the bar.

"Sam," Robert said as the bartender approached them. "Three beers, please."

Sam nodded as he poured the beers and put them on the counter. "Who's your friends?"

"This is Stephen and his brother Ernest," Robert replied introducing the two men. "They rode into Dodge with me."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said taking the coins that Stephen gave him.

"Likewise," Earnest said looking around. "Nice place."

"Yes," Robert said walking to a table. "The owner does keep it up."

"You know quite a bit about this town?" Stephen said with a smirk. "And, you don't dress like a cowboy. What are you, some kind of business owner?"

"No," Robert said taking a sip of his beer. "I'm a doctor."

"Really," Stephen said with a sideways glance toward Earnest. "Well, that's great."

"Don't meet many young ones like you," Earnest stated as Stephen agreed.

"Just got out of school almost a year ago," Robert replied proudly.

"Congratulations," Stephen said with a nod. "Here's to a long career, Doc!"

Matt sighed as Newly walked into the restaurant and made a beeline for their table.

"Sorry, Marshal," he said handing the telegraph to Matt. "But, I thought you should see this right away."

Matt opened the paper and scanned the message before he looked at Newly. "Get Festus and meet me over at the jail in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir," Newly said rushing out the door as Kitty met Matt's eyes.

"Trouble?" she said as Matt nodded.

"Not sure yet," Matt said squeezing her hand. "I'll see you later."


	12. Chapter 12

Newly and Festus walked into the jail as Matt looked up from his desk.

"What's all the fuss, Matthew?" Festus said waving his arm up and down. "Newly here wouldn't tell me nuthin!"

Matt stood up and came around the desk with the telegraph he got from Newly earlier.

"You ever heard of Quantro, Festus," Matt asked.

"Wal, yeah," Festus said with a nod. "But, isn't he in Mexico?"

"Was," Matt said looking at the telegraph. "He and his gang moved up here sometime ago and they've been following the Cimarron River. According to this telegraph, there's been a few towns raided and burned and woman being taken away in Colorado so he may be closer than we know. The army's been on their trail for days but they lost them when they crossed the border in to Kansas."

"What ya wantin ta do Matthew," Festus asked as Matt put the telegraph on the desk.

"We have to stay vigilant," Matt said looking at both men. "I don't think, I need to tell you how bad this will get if these people get near Dodge."

Robert looked at the time as his to companions played cards. "It's been nice spending time we you fella's," he said getting to his feet. "But, it's getting late and I need to be checking in at the hospital."

"Sit down," Stephen said quietly as Earnest made it a point to show Robert the gun he had on his lap.

Robert looked over as the bar but Sam had his back turned toward them.

"I said, sit!" Stephen said more firmly than the first time.

"Unless you want to see some of these people in here dead," Earnest said cocking the gun. "I'd do like he says!"

Robert sat back down and didn't say a word as Stephen glanced at the clock roughly an hour later.

"It's time," he said with a nod toward Earnest before turning to Robert. "Tell the bartender goodnight and let him know that your taking us to the hotel."

Robert nodded as the three men stood up and headed for the door together.

"Night Sam," Robert said with a wave. "I'm going to see my friends here to the Dodge House."

"Good night," Sam said as the three men walked though the double doors.

"Now," Stephen said undoing their horses. "Get on you horse and stay between us."

Robert climbed onto his horse all the while trying to come up with a way that Matt would be alerted to what was going on but, he couldn't figure out a way to do it without someone getting hurt.

"And no funny stuff," Earnest said keeping the gun pointed directly at Robert as they rode out of town.

"These men are ruthless and well financed," Matt continued. "Quantro has an almost unlimited supply of money and getting more everyday. This man makes Bonner and his dog soldiers seem tame compared to the stories I've heard about Quantro and his men."

"Will do-er, Matthew," Festus said as Newly nodded.

"Any strangers come into town we need to find out who they are and where they're from," Matt said with a sigh before grabbing his hat. "I'm going to make the rounds before I head home."

Newly nodded as Festus followed Matt out the door.

"Matthew," Festus said looking around the dark and quiet street. "You really think that their Quantro feller is in these parts?"

"I hope not, Festus," Matt said starting down the boardwalk. "But we have to be prepared just in case he is."

"Where are we going?" Robert asked after about an hour of riding.

"We got a friend that needs a doctor," Stephen said. "As long as you tend to him, you'll be alright, understand!"

"Yeah," Robert said evenly. "I got the picture."

Coming to a fork in the road, Robert was lead to go straight which he knew would lead them right to the river.

After riding up stream though the water a bit, Stephen stopped and whistled.

A moment later a second whistle came from further up and the three men started moving again.

After a mile or so up stream, they continued though the water and into a gorge which lead to a hidden encampment along a sandbar.

Robert looked around at the thirty or so men but he was sure, it wasn't all of them from the way they had been alerted coming in.

"Over here," Stephen said pulling Robert off his horse.

Never without his black doctor's bag, Robert quickly undone the knot that held it to his saddle as he followed Stephen to a hastily thrown together tent. Stepping inside, Robert watched Stephen bend down next to an older man on a cot.

"Quantro," Stephen said moving his arm to indicate Robert. "I brought the doctor!"

"Thank, God," Quantro said grabbing Stephens's hand. "I thought, I would die before you got back!"

Stephen moved out of the way as Robert stepped forward. The whisker faced, dark skinned man looked at him intensely for a moment before he spoke. "Yore just a kid!"

"Hardly," Robert said returning the intensity of the gaze. "I'll be twenty five on my next birthday."

"Like I said, yore just a kid," Quantro smirked. "How much you know about medicine!"

"Enough to know you got a stomach wound, which is quite serious," Robert replied unafraid after peeling back the bloody bandage. "If something isn't done soon, you'll most likely be dead by morning!"

"You can fix it?" Quantro asked beseechingly as Robert nodded.

"Yes, I probably could fix it if we were in Dodge at our hospital but out here in the middle of nowhere," Robert said with a shrug. "I don't know, fifty, fifty chance!"

"We can't take him to Dodge," Stephen said angrily. "There are lawmen there!"

"I told you what I think his chances are," Robert said sternly. "The choice on what to do next is up to you!"

Quantro laughed before he grimaced in pain. "Let that be a lesson to you," Robert said curtly. "Everything you do is going come back to bite you until that wound is fixed!"

"You take me to Dodge, fix my wound and then yore Marshal Dillon takes me and I hang," Quantro said with a smirk. "Good plan!"

"It don't have to be like that," Stephen said suddenly. "We have him, Quantro. We can use him to keep all of us safe in the town and out!"

"No!" Robert said realizing the mistake he'd made by mentioning Dodge. "I won't help him if anyone gets hurt! I promise you that! You want me to help him, then you have to do things my way!"

"How?" Quantro asked curiously.

"I'll send a message to the Marshal," Robert said evenly. "If no one makes a move to harm you then you have no reason to harm anyone in my town! That's the only way I'll help you! We got a deal?"

Quantro looked at Stephen and nodded. "We got a deal, write yore message and give it to Stephen," he said as Robert nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

"Festus," Abelia said handing him the satchel she finished packing with her clothes. "You're not even paying attention to what I'm saying, are you?"

"Oh, sorry Bee," Festus said taking the small bag. "What were you saying?"

"I said, I wanted to know if Robert was going to be home for supper?" Abelia said looking at him. "Kitty wanted to bring something over and she wanted to make sure she made enough."

"I don't rightly know," Festus replied absently. "He didn't come home last night."

"He didn't check in with me last night either," Doc said surprised as he wrapped up Abigail before handing her off to Abelia.

"Doc," Festus said putting Abelia's bag on the floor. "Can ya take Bee and the Abby to Kitty at the Long Branch till I get there?"

"Why?" Doc asked as Festus headed for the door.

"I'm just gonna check with Matthew and see if he seen him anywhere's is all," Festus said hastily leaving the ward.

Doc shook his head before he swiped his mustache as he watched Festus leave.

Matt checked the mail and the telegraphs that morning but go no new messages about Quantro and his gang.

"Matthew," Festus said entering the jail. "Have ya seen Robert any where?"

"Not today," Matt said glancing up. "Why, is he missing?"

"Maybe I'm just a being a little over protective," Festus said as Matt rolled his eyes. "But the boy didn't come home last night. And Sam told me he was in the Long Branch drinking with a couple of fellers he meant on the road."

"He has been though a lot lately, Festus," Matt said opening another letter. "Maybe he just felt like staying away for a bit."

"Maybe," Festus said thoughtfully. "Sam also told me he was takin em ta the Dodge House but when I checked, the clerk told me no one like that had checked in and he never saw Robert last night."

"He didn't, huh," Matt said beginning to see Festus concern. "His horse in town?"

"Nope," Festus said softly as the door to the jail opened and Stephen walked in.

Festus took a step back and watched as the stranger went to where Matt was at his desk.

"You the Marshal," he said as Matt nodded.

"I am," Matt said looking up. "What can I do for you?"

"Got a message from a friend for you," Stephen said as Matt narrowed his eyes.

Standing up, Matt snatched the paper from the boys hand and opened it as Stephen took a step back.

"Festus," Matt said evenly as he scanned the message. "Quantro has Robert!"

"What!" Festus said approaching the desk. "What's it say?"

"Quantro's hurt bad," Matt said reading the message again. "Robert has agreed to help him in exchange for guaranteeing our safety. It's says, Quantro has agreed that none of his men will cause any harm here as long as we cooperate with them. Robert has to bring him to the hospital for treatment or he's not going to make it."

Festus squared his shoulders as Stephen stepped forward. "So what's it gonna be, Marshal?"

Festus whirled around as he drew his gun and pushed the boy, pinning him against the wall.

"I'll tell you what's it gonna be!" Festus said angrily pushing the barrel of his gun into Stephen's chin.

"Festus!" Matt yelled coming around the front of the desk and grabbing the hill man's arms. "I don't like this anymore than you do but think about your family. They'll come with or with out our cooperation, don't you think it's better to agree to their terms!"

Festus nodded as he took a couple of deep breaths before Matt let him go. "I'll agree fer now," he said looking directly at Stephen. "But you tell that Quantro feller, if in any harm comes ta my boy, all bets are off!"

Stephen smiled as he nodded once before heading to the door. "We'll be coming though town, you have the street cleared!"

"I'll have it cleared," Matt said with a nod.

"Good," Stephen said as he left.

Festus sat next to Abelia at the Long Branch as Matt explained the situation to Doc and Kitty.

"He says, he don't want no help from anyone," Matt said meeting Doc's eyes. "Especially from the 'retired' old Doctor."

"Retired," Doc said harshly.

"It just means, he don't want you there so you won't get hurt," Abelia said quietly.

"I know what it means," Doc said looking at Matt. "What else does it say?"

"After Quantro recovers, he's promised to move back toward Mexico and leave Dodge alone," Matt said folding up the letter as Newly came racing in.

"They're coming!" he said as everyone stood up to watch them pass.

Going to the doors of the Long Branch, Festus stepped outside with Matt and watched as the thirty or so riders on horse back rode in formation around the wagon Quantro rode in for protection.

Behind it, Robert rode between Stephen and Ernest but broke away toward the Long Branch.

"Where you going," Stephen said moving his horse in front of Robert's.

"To see my family," he said spurring his horse forward as Stephen and Ernest followed.

"No funny stuff," Stephen said drawing his gun as Robert slid off his horse.

"Ya alright, son?" Festus said as Robert made his way toward them.

"Yeah," Robert replied with a nod aimed at Matt and Doc. "Sorry, I didn't know who they were."

"How could you have," Doc said looking toward the hospital. "What's the problem?"

"Shot in the stomach," Robert said with a grin. "Nothing I can't handle!"

Doc nodded as he tugged on his ear. "Everyone's out, just like you asked."

"Thanks," Robert said evenly. "I'd rather do this alone, after all, he needs me more than I need him!"

Doc nodded as he looked up the street. "You just be careful and take care of yourself."

"Planning on it," he said meeting Festus eyes. "Give Ma a kiss for me."

Festus nodded as Robert got back onto his horse and rode down to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Robert dismounted and went into the hospital with several of Quantro's men carrying an unconscious Quantro inside just behind him.

"Bring him up here," Robert ordered climbing the stairs, he opened the door to the surgical room. "Put him on the table."

Stephen came in last and after the others stepped outside, he slowly approached the table.

"You're sure, you can save him," Stephen said meeting Robert's eyes.

"I'm sure," Robert said gathering what he needed to successfully complete the surgery. "You can stay and watch if your that worried about him."

"I'm not worried," Stephen said running a hand though the older man's hair. "He's just the closet thing, I've ever had to a father."

"I feel sorry for you," Robert said washing his equipment in alcohol.

"Why?" Stephen asked angrily. "It's not any different than the relationship you have with your father."

"Really," Robert said returning the anger. "I don't go out with my Pa and steal from towns and take off with their woman and burn down the town in the process."

"I didn't come from a place where I was handed an education and got the opportunity to become a doctor," Stephen said snidely as Robert laughed.

"And you think, I was," he said quietly shaking his head before draping a white cloth over Quantro's body. "After I'm done then maybe I'll tell you were it was I came from."

Matt and Festus moved away from the doors of the Long Branch as Ernest entered the double doors with Newly and several of Quantro's men behind him holding rifles.

"Marshal," Ernest said with a nod toward the men behind him. "I think it's safe to say that you and your deputy's will be better off over at your office. Don't you?"

"Are you asking?" Matt said though clinched jaws. "Or is it an order?"

"My men want a drink while we wait, nothing more but I think it best if you three were gone," Ernest said more firmly as the men moved in to disarm them. "Take them over to the jail!"

"Matt," Kitty said as Matt turned around to silence her.

Kitty sat down with Doc and Abelia at a table in the back of the Long Branch as the three men were taken out the front doors and lead over to the jail.

"Now what?" Matt said crossing his arms once they were inside.

"I'm not going to lock you up because of your cooperation," Ernest said with a wiry grin. "However, I'm going to put a couple of guards outside. Do not leave without my permission or I will have to lock you inside the cells."

Festus watched the small Mexican leave before turning to Matt. "We should think about making a plan, Matthew?"

"Plan!" Matt said frustrated. "As long as they have our families, I'm afraid this is the plan!"

"I have to agree," Newly replied looking at Festus. "They have got us outnumbered and now, outgunned."

Abelia looked at Kitty and Doc after several of Quantro's men came in to get a drink and Abby started to squall. "She's probably hungry and it's getting awfully loud in here."

"Why don't you take her into my office and feed her there," Kitty said standing up as Abelia did the same. "It'll be more quiet and private."

"That's a good idea," Doc said with a nod as one of Quantro's men came over to the table.

"Where you going?" he said as Abelia stopped to look at him.

"My baby is hungry," she said harshly. "I'm going to find a quiet place to feed her!"

"Feed her here," he said roughly pushing her back into the chair. "No one leaves!"

"How dare you!" Kitty said angrily as Doc got to his feet.

"This woman just had a baby," he said harshly. "She shouldn't even be sitting here."

"That's her problem," the man said with a sneer.

"Carlos!" Ernest said from the bar. "We did not come here for women, remember!"

"Si, Ernesto," the man said moving back to the bar as Ernest approached the table.

"So sorry, señorita," Ernest said with a wiry grin.

"Sorry," Doc said sternly. "If you're really sorry, you'll let me mover her upstairs where she can lay down."

Ernesto looked at Abelia who seemed on the verge of passing out and nodded. The last thing he needed was a sick woman, Quantro needed the doctor more than anyone else.

"Fine," Ernesto said moving back toward the bar. "Take her up there."

"Kitty," Doc said moving in to help Abelia stand. "Take the baby."

Kitty took Abigail as Doc got Abelia to her feet and lead her up the stairs to Kitty's old room.

Ernesto sipped his whiskey and smiled when Carlos came over to the bar. "Patience my friend," he said quietly. "Before we leave, you can have all the woman you want here but we must wait till Quantro is better to keep that doctors loyalty, understand!"

"Si," Carlos said watching the two women and the old man go into the room upstairs.

"Here we go," Doc said gently easing Abelia onto Kitty's old bed. "Lay down here and rest."

Abelia grimaced painfully as she stretched out and put her hand on her abdomen.

Doc noticed immediately as he sat down beside her and pulled out his pocket watch. Checking her pulse, he swiped his mustache angrily before looking at Kitty.

"You think they'd let Sam get my bag from my office up stairs," he said as Kitty nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," she said putting the baby next to Abelia.

"You'd better have him bring some formula as well," Doc said as Abelia struggled to nurse. "Just in case."

Kitty nodded and headed toward the door but stopped in front of her bureau. She had left the items in the room when her and Matt had moved into the house just in case she ever had to stay the night at the Long Branch.

Opening the top drawer, she pulled out a tiny derringer and put it into a hidden pocket deep within the folds of her skirts.

"Don't get caught with that," Doc said with a wiry grin.

"Don't worry," Kitty said curtly. "If I do it's only because I'll be using it!"

Doc watched her leave before turning back to Abelia. After the baby finished nursing, she handed her off to Doc who put her in a drawer of Kitty's dresser.

"Now," Doc said drawing a blanket over Abelia. "You just rest and when Sam gets bag with my bag, I'm going to have a look at your incision."

Abelia nodded as she closed her eyes and Doc put a hand on her forehead before he shook his head.

Matt sat at his desk and watched as Festus paced angrily back and forth. Newly stood against the door watching out the windows.

"Looks like most of Quantro's men are in the Long Branch," Newly said looking out into the street. "There's a few walking the street and I'm sure some are guarding the hospital."

"Yeah," Matt said looking at Festus. "Are you done wearing a hole into my floor!"

"Sorry, Matthew," Festus said stopping to look at his boss. "Just feel so dern helpless!"

"Sam's leaving the Long Branch," Newly said watching the big burly man walk the short distance to the alley and then cross it to climb the stairs to Doc's office. "He's going to Doc's!"

"Doc's," Festus said going to the window to watch as Matt stood up.

"He's got Doc's bag," Newly said meeting the Marshal's eyes as Festus clinched his fists.

"Still don't think we should come up with a plan, Matthew," Festus said harshly.

Matt sighed as he sat down at his desk. "This is what we're going to do," he said unlocking the bottom drawer of his desk.

Festus smiled when Matt placed a box of revolver parts on his desk. "Newly, see what you can do with these," Matt said with a slight grin as Newly got to work assembling the guns. "Festus, there's a chest with ammo under the cot."

Festus quickly retrieved the chest and put it on Matt's desk.

"We're going to load these guns and hide them until they're needed," Matt said looking at the three men. "I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone take over my town."


	15. Chapter 15

Robert checked Quantro's pulse while Stephen hovered behind him.

"How soon can he travel?"

"I wouldn't recommend traveling before two or three days," Robert said putting his patient's hand back under the sheet.

"We don't have two or three days," Quantro rasped weakly from the table.

"Senior," Stephen said with a smile as Quantro looked around.

"How long have I been here?" the leader asked.

"About five hours," Robert replied checking the time.

"We must go," Quantro said in alarm. "Once the army realizes there's no communication in Dodge, they will come."

"I don't think you should travel this soon," Robert said firmly as Stephen moved to help the old leader sit up.

"I have no choice," he said meeting Robert's eyes. "Just as I have no choice but to take you with us!"

"Wait," Robert said angrily. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you," Quantro said with a haughty laugh. "I'm terrible at making deals!"

"Here's the cold water you wanted, Doc," Sam said carrying in two pitchers.

"Thanks, Sam," Doc said pouring some fresh water into a basin. "How's Kitty?"

"She's alright," Sam replied evenly. "Just serving drinks but I'll send her up if you need her."

"I might," Doc said removing a thermometer from Abelia's mouth.

"How high is it?" Abelia asked quietly as Doc looked at the results before putting the thermometer away.

"You let me worry about that," he said ringing out a towel before placing it across her forehead.

"It's an infection, isn't it Doc?" Abelia asked as Doc nodded.

"Doc," Kitty said entering the room. "Sam said, you needed me?"

"Yes, Kitty," Doc said standing up. "I need you to sit here and try to keep her fever down. I have to convince these people to let me go over to the hospital and get what I need to treat the infection she's got."

"Alright," Kitty said with a nod. "But be careful."

"I will," Doc said leaving the room. "And I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Well," Matt asked eagerly as Newly put together the parts to make a fifth gun.

"That's as many as I'm going to be able to make out of these old parts, Marshal," Newly said putting it on Matt's desk.

"Five guns is better odds than no guns," Matt said handing a couple to Festus. "Keep them within arms reach but out of sight."

"Will do'er, Matthew," Festus said with a nod as he strategically placed a loaded gun above the door and a second behind a shelf above the stove.

"Good," Matt said with a nod as he walked toward the window of the jail.

"Now what," Matt said watching as Doc stepped out of the Long Branch with Ernest.

"Where they takin him," Festus asked watching the two men walking down the street.

"Looks like the hospital," Matt said meeting the hill man's eyes. "But why?"

"You can forget it," Robert said angrily. "I don't care if you leave here and kill yourself trying to get back to Mexico but I'm not going with you!"

Quantro laughed again at Robert's defiance. "You have no choice," he said as the sounds of someone coming up the stairs made Stephen draw his gun before walking into the hall way.

"It is just me," Ernest said coming into the room with Doc behind him. "Senior Quantro!"

"Ernesto," Quantro said clapping his friend on the back. "How is this town?"

"We are ready anytime you are," Ernest said quietly.

"Doc," Robert said looking at the older man. "Why are you here?"

"I need some powders," Doc said evenly. "Specifically, slippery elm and calendula."

"Calendula," Robert said thoughtfully. "That's for treating infections."

"That's right," Doc said meeting Robert's gaze. "Abelia's upstairs at the Long Branch with a high fever."

"Who is this you speaks of?" Quantro said looking at Doc as Robert stepped forward.

"My mother," he said indicating Doc. "This is the retired physician I told you about. He's come looking for medicine to treat her."

"Then give it to him," Quantro said before looking at Ernest. "We are leaving here soon my friend! You know what to do?"

"We will be ready," Ernest said turning around to follow Doc and Robert out the door.

"They want to take me with them!" Robert said looking at Doc as they walked downstairs.

"They can't," Doc said quietly. "Matt would never allow it! And neither would Festus!"

"I don't appear to have much choice," Robert stated as Ernest drew his gun.

"Enough talking! Get what you need old man and c'mon!"

Doc quickly gathered the powders that he came for before Robert stopped him. "Remember what I told you earlier," he said with a wan smile. "He needs me more than I need him and I don't intend to be used for long!"

Doc started to ask him what he meant but decided against it when Ernest shoved his gun into the older man's side.

"Let's go," he said leading Doc out the front doors of the hospital.

Matt and Festus were both relieved to see Doc return to the Long Branch a short time later.

"Now, all we have to worry about at the hospital is Robert," Matt said as Festus nodded.

Doc climbed the stairs at the Long Branch with Robert's words on his mind and as haunting as they were, he just couldn't figure out what it was the young man was trying to tell him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kitty," Doc said entering the woman's old room. "I need your help."

"What is it, Doc?" Kitty said going to where he stood near the door.

Doc looked beyond her at Abelia but Kitty shook her head. "She's asleep, what's wrong?" Kitty asked quietly after noticing his distressed look.

"If I helped you out the window, could you make your way though the alley to the jail?

"I'm sure, I could," Kitty said looking into his eyes. "What's happened?"

Doc quickly filled her in on Quantro's plans to leave Dodge with Robert as he lead her over to the window.

"You've got to tell Matt and Frestus what's going on," Doc said opening the window. "You sure, you can make it honey?" he said after looking at the drop.

"I can, Doc," Kitty said climbing out into the ledge. "There's an old rain barrel turned upside down that I can use to help me down."

"I see it," Doc said as Kitty turned onto her stomach and put her feet over the edge of the wooden shingled roof.

The physician breathed a quick sigh of relief as Kitty reached the ground and ran down the alley.

At least she has that gun, Doc thought as he went to the dresser and started to mix the powders he'd brought.

Kitty stayed in the shadows though the alley until she reached the brick building of the jail.

Quantro's two guards stayed at the front of the building talking and laughing which gave her plenty of time to slide up to the side door behind Matt's desk.

Twisting the handle slowly, she just about fell flat on her face as Matt swung it open.

"Kitty!" he said grabbing her and pulling her into the other room where the cells were located. "How the hell?"

"I climbed out the window," Kitty said looking at Matt. "You alright?"

"Yes," Matt said with a smile at her being worried about him. "You?"

"Yeah," Kitty said looking at Festus beside him. "But Abelia's not!"

"Bee," Festus said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"She's got a fever, Doc says, it's an infection," Kitty said evenly. "He went to the hospital to get her some medicine and Robert told him that Quantro and his men are getting ready to leave and their forcing Robert to go with them!"

"I knew it," Matt said angrily as Newly called him.

"Marshal," Newly said with a nod. "They're coming out!"

"Get down and stay down, you'll be safer here!" Matt ordered squeezing Kitty's hand before he and Festus went to the window to watch as Quantro's men filed one by one out of the Long Branch with Ernest leading the way.

"This is it!" Matt said looking at his two friends and deputy's. "Get the guns and no matter what, keep them scattered and running!"

"Yes, sir," Newly said handing a gun to Matt and Festus before taking one for himself.

Kitty pressed herself against the brick wall as she sat on the floor waiting for the inevitable gunfire that was sure to come.

Doc heard the ruckus down stairs and opened the door to see what was going on.

Standing on the landing, the physician watched Quantro's men clear out of the saloon before Sam retrieved a shot gun and loaded it.

"Lock yourself in up there, Doc!" Sam said coming around to the front of the bar. "It's gonna get bad!"

Doc nodded as he went back into the room, shut the door and locked it.

Picking up Abigail he put her next to Abelia before rummaging around the top drawer of Kitty's bureau. He knew she was smart enough to keep more than one gun.

Taking the firearm, he sat down next to Abelia and the baby. All he could do now, was hope and pray that Kitty got to Matt in time and that the Marshal had a plan.

Robert watched from the front steps of the hospital as Stephen and Ernest settled Quantro into the wagon for the trip out of town.

Every where Robert looked up and down front street, he saw Quantro's men standing around waiting for the wagon to pass so they'd be free to loot and plunder the businesses and take what they wanted while their leader got safely away.

"Get in the wagon!" Stephen yelled leveling his gun at Robert.

Robert took a step back but Ernest stood behind him and smiled. "I don't think so senior," he said curtly. "Quantro wants you to go, you go!"

Matt looked out the window as the two guards outside the door of the jail started celebrating.

Festus saw Quantro's wagon go cby but couldn't tell if Robert was inside it and he didn't have time to wonder about it as the guards decided it was time to take care of their prisoners.

"Festus," Matt said watching the door. "Two clean shots!"

"Just tell me when Matthew," Festus said standing on one side of the door as Matt stood on the other.

"Now!" Matt yelled as the door swung open!


	17. Chapter 17

Festus turned and fired the same time Matt did catching both guards by surprise.

As they fell to the boardwalk in front of the jail, Matt swooped down and quickly retrieved their guns.

Quantro's men having heard the gunfire turned to watch expecting to see the Marshal and two deputy's shot dead but instead they were all surprised to see Matt and Festus run for cover while opening fire on the unprotected looters.

As several men went down, the one's who had time, scattered in different directions and a few took to their horses.

Sam stepped out of the Long Branch with his rifle when he first heard the sounds of gunfire erupt and took out two that had been in the general store next door before ducking back into the saloon to reload.

Newly followed Matt's lead and headed down the boardwalk, stopping in the alley ways until they could get close enough to make the shots count.

Festus worked his way up the other side of the street with the intention of getting to the hospital to see if Robert had been left behind but a couple of Quantro's men pinned him down across from the Long Branch.

Returning fire for a while, he finally got one as Newly took out the other and Matt worked his way up to the saloon.

Afterward, they all watched as several more decided they'd had enough and got on their horses to ride away.

Festus took the opening to head to the hospital and look around for Robert but he was no where to be found.

Going back to the saloon, Festus saw Matt and Newly standing over the dead men as Sam came out of the Long Branch followed by Doc.

"Everyone alright?" he said looking around as Festus and Kitty joined them.

"Bee?" he said as Doc indicated the Long Branch with his hand. "Upstairs, Kitty's old room."

Kitty flew into Matt's arms as Festus ran up the stairs and into the bedroom where Abelia was with the baby by her side.

"Festus," she said as the hill man sat down beside her.

"It's alright," he said running a hand though her hair. "You just rest."

"Robert?" Abelia asked gently as Festus shook his head no.

"I got ta go after him, Bee but I don't want ta leave you and Abby alone," Festus said quietly.

"Go," Abelia said with a gentle nod. "Doc and Kitty here, we won't be alone!"

Festus nodded as he stood up. "I won't come back till I get him," he said leaning over to give her a kiss before running a finger over Abby's tiny head."

"I know," Abelia said evenly. "And, I wouldn't expect you to!"

Doc looked down toward the hospital with a heavy heart. Festus had not said so but it was apparent to them all that Robert was missing and had been forced to go with Quantro.

The hill man came out of the Long Branch and met Doc's intense gaze.

"You take care of Bee," he said evenly as Doc swiped his mustache.

"You're going after him?" Doc asked quietly already knowing the answer. "Alone!"

"Not alone," Matt said with a nod as Newly agreed.

"Matthew," Festus said looking at both his friends. "I can't ask either of you to come."

"You don't have to," Newly replied with a grin.

"We're wasting time," Matt said as Festus nodded.

"That's it!" Doc said looking at Festus. "Now I know what Robert was trying to tell me earlier!"

"What," Festus asked confused.

"He said, he didn't intend to be used for long because he doesn't have any medication with him for his heart, the attacks will return and with no one there to stop them..." Doc trailed off as Festus nodded.

"He'll die," Festus said shaking his head angrily. "How long he got before they start?"

"Three days at the most before the medicine will work it's way out of his system," Doc replied gently.

"Just in time for them to get to Mexico," Matt said as Festus nodded.

"That boy's to smart fer his own good," Festus said as Newly stepped forward.

"Doc, you get me what he needs to get back here to Dodge and I'll make sure he gets it!"

"That's a good idea Newly," Doc said with a nod. "Get ready to go and meet me at the steps of the hospital."

Newly had sent Vera over to Ma's before Quantro and his men arrived and now that they had been chased away by Matt and his deputy's the towns folk started to come out of hiding.

Matt asked Sam to help Percy Crump with collecting the dead and burial on Boot Hill while Matt and Newly said goodbye to Kitty and Vera before meeting Doc at the hospital.

"I need you to do something for me," Matt said after Doc handed Newly an extra case with everything he'd need.

"What is it Matt?" Doc asked as Matt handed him a piece of paper.

"When Barney gets those wires back up, send this telegraph to the Army," Matt said looking around. "I want them to meet us before we reach Mexico or we'll be facing a larger contingent of Quantro's men than he had here."

"And that wouldn't be good," Doc said putting the message in his pocket.

"As it is," Matt said climbing onto Buck. "We only took out twelve of Quantro's men, so the odds are still against us."

"I understand," Doc said meeting their eyes. "Just get yourselves back here in one piece!"


	18. Chapter 18

Robert put a hand on Stephen's shoulder as the man drove the wagon.

"You have to stop unless you want to kill Quantro!"

"No," Quantro yelled painfully from the back of the wagon. "Keep going! We must get as far as we can!"

"I won't be responsible for your life then," Robert said before he looked at Stephen. "I'm telling you the truth!"

Stephen didn't stop but Robert noticed that he did slow down which was little comfort as Robert started to feel the effects of the wagon ride himself.

"We're coming up to the river," Stephen said as Quantro nodded.

"We'll wait here for the others," the leader said as he closed his eyes.

Robert looked behind them a short while later as several riders on horse back suddenly approached.

Stopping the wagon as Ernest rode up, Stephen looked at his breathless companion.

"What are you doing here so soon!"

"We were ambushed," Ernest said looking at Robert. "The Marshal and the deputy's had hidden guns!"

Robert smirked at Matt's ingenuity as Stephen turned around and delivered a back handed punch to the side of Robert's head.

"Just tell me one thing Ernesto," Stephen said as Robert picked himself up from the floor of the wagon. "Are they dead?"

"No, senior," Ernest said shaking his head. "And we lost several men."

Stephen looked over the men that rode up and nodded. "We have to go," he said looking at Quantro. "They might be coming for him!"

Robert put a hand to his head as Stephen drove the wagon into the river. Expecting the wagon to turn south, he was surprised when Stephen went north instead and Quantro's men followed.

Looking back at the bank, Robert knew Festus would easily be able to see the tracks if they were following, where they went into the river but once there, he would have no way of knowing they went north instead of south.

The wagon traveled along the shallowest part of the river which also brought them within an arms reach of trees and brush.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Robert grabbed a branch and snapped it in half and left the bottom part dangling before anyone saw what he did.

Festus stopped at the end of the road that lead in and out of Dodge.

"They headed south Matthew," he said looking at the tracks the wagon and riders left behind.

"Just as we figured," Matt said looking at the two men. "They'll head south to Mexico as fast as they can travel."

"Which from the looks of these tracks," Newly stated. "They're moving pretty fast."

"But eventually that wagon will slow them down," Festus said following the tracks. "Let's go!"

After being jostled and bounced around for several hours, Stephen turned the wagon down a smaller tributary in the river to a large sandbar just as the sun started to go down.

"We'll stay here tonight," Stephen said looking at Ernest. "Position the guards."

"Si," Ernest said riding over to Quantro's men to give the order."

Robert took a breath to steady himself before opening his bag and pulling out his stethoscope.

As Stephen and Quantro's men set up camp, Robert busied himself with checking the leaders condition.

"How is he?" Stephen asked as Robert put away his instruments.

"He'd be a lot better if you hadn't moved him like I told you not to," Robert snapped harshly.

"That's why we brought you along," Stephen said evenly before taking a step toward him. "You'd better make sure he stays alive because if he don't, we won't have a need to keep you around, understand!"

"Perfectly," Robert replied with a wiry grin as Stephen moved off toward the camp. Watching him leave, Robert grabbed the edge of the wagon for support as vertigo suddenly assailed him.

"This is where they went in Matthew," Festus said looking at the tracks along the riverbank.

"Alright," Matt said looking around. "We'll make camp here and start out at first light."

"We could push on," Newly said looking south as Matt shook his head.

"No, I think we'll wait till morning," Matt said climbing down off his horse.

"You got ya a feelin bout somethin, Matthew," Festus asked tying up Ruth.

"I'm not sure Festus," Matt said quietly.

"You'll sleep in the tent with me and Quantro," Stephen said pushing Robert toward a canvas tent.

"What, don't you trust me," Robert said stepping inside as Stephen shook his head no. "I'm crushed!"

"Shut up," Stephen said pushing Robert onto a cot. "It wasn't my idea to bring you but he needs your help so you will help him!"

"Only because I'm sworn to," Robert said evenly. "It makes no difference that he's a murder."

"That's good for him then, isn't it?" Stephen said tying Robert's feet together before doing the same to his hands. "Don't get any ideas of going anywhere, we have guards positioned everywhere!"

"I'm sure you do," Robert replied before he laid on the cot. Exhausted and weak it didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

Festus stared into the fire as Matt and Newly spoke in hushed tones until Matt turned to him.

"I'll take watch," he said as Festus shook his head no.

"I won't be able ta sleep any way Matthew," Festus stated absently. "Why you suppose April never told me bout him?"

"Well," Matt said quietly. "As I recall, you weren't exactly the marrying type back then and I can't imagine a young Festus Haggen with a child, could you?"

"Prolly not," Festus said with a nod. "I weren't settled, was I?"

"Nope," Matt said wistfully. "And I'm sure April knew it and was probably embarrassed herself and didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you."

"Guess so," Festus said gently. "Just wish things had been different is all."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Quantro's men broke camp at first light and much to Robert's relief, the leader wasn't only coherent but walked to the wagon unaided.

Robert on the other hand was a little worse for wear as Stephen lead him toward the wagon, his hands still tied.

"What's the matter Doctor," Quantro said after Robert sat down heavily next to him. "Our travel doesn't agree with you?"

"Apparently not," Robert said angrily.

Quantro only laughed as the wagon started down the river again and Robert closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to get sick.

Festus climbed onto Ruth as the three men headed into the river and took a moment to look around.

"You don't think they headed down stream?" Newly said as Matt looked down stream.

"It would be the surest bet," Matt said indecisively as he looked up stream to where Festus was. "What do you think, Festus?"

"I'm not so sure sure Matthew," Festus said pointing at the broken branch. "Something or someone came though here and broke this here branch," he said as Matt and Newly headed up stream.

"I think you're right," Matt said looking at the branch. "That limb is still green which means it was freshly broken and it wasn't windy enough yesterday to cause that."

"But," Newly said looking up stream. "Why would they go North when Mexico is south?"

"To throw us off the trail," Matt said evenly. "Quantro's men would have caught up and warned the others that we're not dead!"

"And they prolly figured on us coming after Robert," Festus said with a nod.

"So they've gone north to throw us off the trail," Matt stated thoughtfully. "And there's plenty of rivers that connect to this one that they could follow straight to Mexico."

"That there is true enough Matthew," Festus said with a nod. "I've been down some of them myself."

"The only problem is," Matt said looking at both of his deputy's. "We have no way to let the army know which way we're going. As far as they're concerned, we're headed to Texas!"

"Which means that in a fight, it's just going to be us," Newly said evenly as Festus nodded.

"Just so we all know what we're up against," Matt said starting up stream as Newly and Festus followed.

(Dodge)

Abelia shivered as Kitty placed another cold compress on her forehand.

"Here," Doc said handing the saloon owner a glass with a cloudy liquid inside. "Get her to drink this, it's quinine, it'll bring that fever down."

Kitty nodded as she took the glass and put it to Abelia's lips. "I know, it tastes awful," Kitty said after Abelia made a sour face.

"But it works," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Kitty, I'm going to see about sending off that telegraph for Matt now."

"Alright, Doc," Kitty said looking at Abelia. "She'll be alright while you're gone."

Doc nodded as he left his office and headed down the stairs. Reaching the street, the physician stopped when he heard multiple horses coming.

Looking up the street with several of Dodge's townsfolk, the physician watched as a platoon from the army came down front street and stopped in front of the jail.

"I sure am glad to see you," Doc said as the platoon leader dismounted. "I was just about to send this message to the army for Marshal Dillon!"

The Sargent took the message and read it before looking at Doc. "The Marshal and two deputy's went after a murder like Quantro alone?"

"Well," Doc said evenly. "Quantro took a hostage with him. A doctor to treat his wound but he's also the son of one of the deputy's."

"I see," the Sargent said putting the message in his pocket. "Don't worry, we'll find them!"

Doc watched as the Sargent climbed back onto his horse. "Lets move out!" he ordered.

Festus watched along the banks for any sign that Quantro's men or the wagon may have left behind as did Matt and Newly so they could have a definite answer that they're hunch was right.

Suddenly, Newly let out a whoop when he rode his horse up onto a sand bar deep inside a narrow branch of the river.

"What is it?" Matt said riding over to meet him as Festus followed.

"They made camp here!" Newly said as Festus looked around.

"That there is wagon tracks alright," he said looking at both men. "They did come this a way!"

"They can't be but half a day ahead of us," Matt said with a urgent nod. "Let's keep going!"

Robert forced himself to sit up and look around when the wagon drove roughly over the bank of the river and on to dry land.

Quantro looked around and nodded as the wagon started to climb a steep hill. Coming to rest atop the hill, Robert looked out the side of the wagon to the river below.

"If those friends of yours are following us," Stephen said irately. "Here is where it'll end!"

"You're going to ambush them, aren't you?" Robert said looking from the bend in the river back to Stephen.

"Did you think we would allow them to follow us all the way to Mexico," Quantro said with a haughty laugh. "Tell Ernesto and the others to be ready. It won't be much longer!"

Robert closed his eyes as Stephen ran off to give Quantro's orders to Ernest and the other men. He had to think of a way to alert his father of what Quantro had in mind otherwise, they were going to be easy targets.

"Hold up a minute," Matt said stopping and looking ahead.

"What is it Matthew?" Festus said as Matt turned his horse around. "Get off of Ruth. Newly, you climb down off your horse as well."

Robert watched as Quantro sat up in the wagon to get a better view of the river below. Looking around, the physician realized, it was just him and the leader. Stephen and Ernest were hundreds of feet away and the rest of Quantro's men were aligned near the river.

"I need to tell you something Quantro," Robert said with a smirk as the leader turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Quantro asked harshly.

"You taking me with you wasn't a good idea because I won't be alive much longer for you to use me," Robert said evenly.

"What are you talking about Doctor?" Quantro said as Robert smiled.

"I'm a dying man Quantro," Robert said with a grin. "And dying men don't have anything to live for now do they!"

Matt released his horse as Festus and Newly did the same. "Let's see what happens," Matt said bracing himself against the rock wall with his two deputy's.

The sound of gunfire erupted along with a lot of yelling and screaming that Festus noticed wasn't aimed at them.

"Something's a going on up there Matthew," Festus said as Matt nodded.

Several of Quantro's men stood up from their hiding places along the top of the cliffs and ran for their horses.

"Quick," Matt ordered. "Get the horses!"

When Stephen yelled that horses were coming down the river, Quantro turned his back to Robert which gave the physician the chance to reach into his bag and take out the gun he had hidden in the bottom.

Firing the gun into the air, sent the horses into a frenzy of fear and they galloped away with the wagon still attached and no on controlling the reins.


	20. Chapter 20

Most of Quantro's men had gathered near a ravine and we're looking over the edge when Matt spurred his horse onto the bank with Festus and Newly right beside him.

With their guns drawn, Matt, Newly and Festus went after the bandito's who quickly took to their horses and scattered across the prairie.

"Come back!" Stephen yelled as Ernest watched the Marshal and deputy's quickly heading their way.

Drawing their guns, they both leveled them at the approaching lawmen.

Matt stopped his horse at a respectable distance away as Festus and Newly did the same.

"Marshal!" Stephen said angrily. "You might get both of us but then again, we might get all three of you!"

Ernest laughed and nodded as Stephen continued. "We're leaving here Marshal! I don't want you following us, understand!"

"Yeah," Matt said looking at Festus and Newly as Stephen nodded.

"Get the horse's," Stephen said quietly while looking at Ernest. "We'll finish them off before we leave!"

"Si," Ernest said turning around to go after the horse's. His eyes widened in surprise as a single gunshot rang out and Ernest crumpled to the ground at Stephen's feet.

Whirling around, Stephen squeezed off a single bullet which went wildly to the right of Robert as the physician fired again.

As Stephen fell to the found, the adrenalin rush Robert had been running off of finally gave out and he dropped the gun before going to his knees in exhaustion.

"Robert," Festus said reaching his son first. "We're here, son."

Robert held his breath as he collapsed into the hill man's arms. "Pa, I knew you'd come," he whispered. "Didn't think...I'd get the chance to say goodbye."

Festus cradled his son's head and smiled warmly at Robert. "What you talking about," Festus said quietly all the while his heart was beating like a sledgehammer in his chest. Had they gotten there to late? "Doc sent Newly with your medicine."

Newly kneeled down beside him with the bag Doc had sent him with.

Checking Robert's pulse first, Newly's heart sank when he felt the too slow and extremely erratic beats.

Meeting Festus gaze before taking out the syringe's with the special mix of medicines they had been using to treat his myocarditis, Festus looked at him expectantly.

"Newly," Festus asked softly as the younger man shook his head.

"I don't know," Newly said evenly as Robert took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The next thing he heard was someone speaking in hushed voices and a feeling of warmth and comfort.

As weak as he was, just trying to open his eyes in itself was a monumental under taking.

Looking up, judging from the look of the canvas tent, they were with the army but he couldn't remember how they'd gotten there.

"Pa," Robert rasped as Newly suddenly appeared at his side.

"Thank god, you're awake," he said with a broad smile before turning to someone Robert couldn't see. "Get the Marshal and his father!"

"Newly," Robert said quietly as Newly nodded.

"We didn't think you were going to make it."

"What...happened," Robert asked as Festus appeared by his side.

"Son," Festus said with as broad a smile as Newly's. "Don't you be worryin bout that right now, you just rest easy now."

Newly nodded in agreement. "We'll explain everything later," he said stepping away to give Festus time alone with Robert.

The last few days had been hard on all of them, after Newly injected Robert with the syringe's he had been saddened to see Robert fall into a coma and Newly had little hope he'd recover.

Left out on the prairie, he did his best to make Robert as comfortable as possible while they waited to see if he'd live or die but on the third day the army showed up after a rancher had spotted the rest of Quantro's men raiding his livestock for food.

The platoon's doctor had only been to happy to assist Newly after the story the lawmen told.

Quantro had been killed in the ravine and Robert apparently had jumped just before the wagon went over the edge which put him right behind Ernest and Stephen.

"I was a mite worried bout you," Festus said quietly as he pulled the blanket up to Robert's chin.

Robert slowly smiled before closing his eyes and Festus patted his shoulder. "Sleep now," he said gently.

Matt grinned as he and Newly stepped out of the tent and met the platoon leader.

"I think we got most of them Marshal," he said pointing to the men coming though the camp on horse back. "The ones we couldn't bring in are dead!"

Matt nodded grimly as the Sargent continued. "At least Quantro's rein of terror is over."

"Yes," Matt said evenly. "We can at least put that behind us."

"We'll be moving out the day after tomorrow," the Sargent said looking toward the tent behind Matt. "We'll see to it that you all get back to Dodge safely."

"Thank you," Matt said with a nod. "I'm sure his family will appreciate that."

(Dodge)

Abelia smiled as Abby fell asleep in her arms. Rocking the baby gently, Kitty walked into Doc's spare room followed by the physician.

"We got good news," Kitty whispered as Abelia handed Doc the baby to put in her cradle.

"What is it?" Abelia said as Kitty read the message from Matt.

"Robert's awake and they'll be coming home in a few days," Kitty said smiling.

"He's awake?" Abelia asked in disbelief. "Is he really awake?"

"That's what it says," Doc replied with a nod. "I could hardly believe it myself when I read the message."

"That means, he'll be alright then?" Abelia asked hopeful.

"Hard to say," Doc said evenly. "But it's a good sign. A very good sign."

"Here," Festus said putting a pillow behind Robert's head. "That enough?"

"Was enough two pillows ago," Robert said with a smirk as Festus grinned.

"Wal, can't no one accuse me of not gettin ya back ta Dodge in comfort, can they?"

"That's for sure," Robert said looking at Newly. "Please tell him, I'm not planning on dying on this trip back?"

"He's not dying on this trip back," Newly said with a grin as Festus scoffed.

"Are we ready?" Matt asked poking his head into the canvas cover.

"We're ready, Matthew," Festus said as Matt nodded.

"Newly will follow the wagon, he'll let me know if we need to stop," Matt said looking at Festus and Robert.

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said with a nod.

Abelia smiled at Doc and Kitty as she walked into the Long Branch with Abby in her arms a few days later.

"Here now," Doc said taking the baby as Kitty pulled out a chair for her friend. "You should be at home resting!"

"I've rested," Abelia said with a sigh. "I'm just really ready for Festus to get back."

"Doc! Miss Kitty!" Burke yelled rushing though the doors of the Long Branch. "The army's coming down the street!"

"The army," Doc said looking at Kitty and Abelia. "It must be them!"

Doc helped Abelia up and handed her the baby as they headed for the doors of the saloon.

Matt stopped his horse in front of the jail as Kitty came out of the saloon and after seeing him coming toward her, she smiled in delight and the Marshal noted how her eyes lit up as he pulled her toward him.

"Mrs. Dillon," he said with a smile as Kitty giggled.

"Welcome back, cowboy!"

Abelia and Doc made their way to the wagon as Festus climbed out.

"Bee," he said with a crooked smile as she cradled the baby. "Wal, ya sure are a sight fer tired eyes!"

"I missed you to," she said as Festus took Abby from her so he could wrap an arm around Abelia.

Doc took a step back and watched as Newly helped Robert down from the bed of the wagon before the older physician took over.

"Why's he up walking around!"

"Because, I felt like it," Robert replied with a smirk. "And don't give me no lectures, I've been flat on my back for a week."

"Which is where you should be now," Doc said curtly. "Yer just as stubborn as your old man!"

"And that there is a good thing," Festus said looking at Doc.

"That's a matter of opinion!" Doc said with a smile.

*ending this here, will continue it later! Thank you all for the reviews! :)*


End file.
